Preguntas y retos de Grojband
by Karla Riffin
Summary: Publiquen sus preguntas y retos :)
1. Chapter 1

-Hola!

Este no es un nuevo capitulo del problema de Laney.

Quisiera hacer un preguntas y retos de Grojband.

Estoy consiente de que muchos ya lo han echo pero como yo no lo e echo gustaría hacer uno.

Agradecería que me pusieran sus preguntas y retos.

Personajes que aparecerán:

1° Integrantes de Grojband

2° Integrantes de The Newmans

3° Trina Riffin

4° Mina Beff

5° Nick Mallory

6° Kate y Ally

7° Yo

8° Las personas que me pidan que pongan

9° Invitadas secretas de mi parte.

Gracias y pongan sus preguntas y retos

¡Gracias a todos por venir!


	2. Primer dia :3

Aparece un chica de 12 años,de pelo negro y un poco largo y ondulado, un poco alta mas o menos de la estatura de Corey,con una blusa de Nueva York la blusa es blanca pero los brazos de la blusa es negra, pantalones oscuros y unas botas y ella se llama Karla.  
Karla: Holaaa soy yo de nuevo, y hoy aremos un preguntas y retos con grojband :D- dice emocionada.  
Corey: Ah entonces para eso nos trajistes- dice desanimado.  
Karla: Exactamente, pero antes de seguir todos deben de responder con la verdad o hacer los retos- dice Karla muy animada.  
Todos: ¿Oh si no que?- dicen al mismo tiempo.  
Karla: Mi hermana los asesinara- dice mientras aparece una niña de 10 años bajita mas o menos del tamaño de Laney, su pelo es de color negro y un poco mas abajo del cuello es el tamaño de su pelo, tiene una blusa de manga corta color rojo un pantalón oscuro y unos tenis ah y con un cuchillo en la mano.  
Todos tenían una cara como de °_° Karla: Les presento a mi hermana se llama Daniela- dice Karla feliz.  
Lenny: ¿Como es que duermes en la noche con una hermana como ella?- dice sorprendido.  
Daniela: Emm, hola estoy aqui- dice Daniela ofendida.  
Lenny: Emm oh si lo siento- dice Lenny nervioso.  
Karla: Bueno hablen después que tengo que presentar a mas personas- dice Karla aburrida.  
Lenny: Continua- dice Lenny aburrido.  
Karla: Gracias, bueno ella es mi mejor amiga desde que estaba en 4to de primaria- dice Karla mientras aparece su amiga de estatura de Kin con pelo negro y chino un poco largo con brakets y una blusa de rayas de color blanco con negro pantalones oscuros y botas.  
Rebeca: Hola soy Rebeca y me encantan los libros al igual que Karla- lo dice contenta.  
Todos excepto yo mis invitadas y Kin y Kim: ¿Te gustan los libros?- dicen sorprendidos.  
Karla: Si por eso es que empecé a subir fics- dice feliz.  
Kin: Les dije no solo a los nerds les gustan los libros- dice enojado.  
Kim: Si hacen cosas buenas, en Karla hizo que empezara a subir fics- dice con un tono obvio.  
Laney: Empezaré a leer- dice decidida.  
Corey: Si no debe ser tan malo si lo hace Laney yo igual- dice Corey mientras mira a Laney.  
Karla: Se los recomiendo, bueno Ahora les presentare a mi amiga Natalia- aparece la amiga de Karla que tiene el pelo café un poco mas alta que Karla una blusa morada y un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis.  
Natalia: Holaaaa- dice Natalia feliz.  
Karla: También hay 5 personas mas que van a aparecer primero ella es Fernanda: Es alta, piel morena, cabello corto castaño oscuro y ojos negros de ropa usa un suéter morado, sobre el una blusa negra que decía en palabras blancas "soy una chica", jeans rojos y convers morados su actitud es grosera, malvada, aterradora, algo hipster y loca por el Corney.  
También va ha estar Valeria supongo que así te llamas ya que tu nombre de usuario es Valeri12 Riffin es una chava de 13 años de piel clara, cabello lacio a la altura de los hombros color café oscuro, ojos color miel es de la estatura de Corey usa una blusa blanca holgada, pantalón de mezclilla entubado, tenis converse negros edición especial de color morado con negro, una pulsera con la foto de Kirito y Asuna y en la otra mano una pulsera con la foto de Big Time Rush.  
Estará también Ángela una chica que le encanta la musica toca la guitarra es alta con cabello azul y ojos azules con una polera blanca y un pantalón negro con botas aveces puede ser muy buena y muy mala a la vez.  
También estará Kurt un chico bastante alto peló un poco largo, ojos café negro, un poco musculoso, con pantalones azules y una camiseta negra sin mangas, tenis marca Nike, un chico bastante lunático y loco pero pasivo amenos que lo provoquen muy animado, muy pocas veces preocupado le gusta el metal y el rock.  
Y por ultimo estará con nosotros Michelle es una niña de 11 años cabello asta después de los hombros, color café negro,color de piel un poco morena de ropa usa una sudadera tejida de color roja con una camiseta abajo de color azul rey ,pantalón color azul bajito ,ed pegasister hablo casi mucho, es muy alegre como pinkie pie pero no tanto, ellas son las que nos acompañaran en este fic- dice Karla muy contenta.  
Kon: ¿Ya empezaras o que?- dice fastidiado.  
Karla: Bueno ya, el primer reto es de GrojfanXD Reto a carrie a besar a lenny hasta que se desmaye reto a laney y lenny actuen como novios ...  
Hasta que se acabe retos y preguntas de grojband Reto a lenny a besar a kim Carrie: De acuerdo- dice toda sonrojada.  
Lenny: Si tenemos que hacerlo- dice también sonrojado.  
Todos: Ya besen se- dicen todos gritando.  
Después de eso se besaron por 3 horas hasta que Lenny ya no aguanto y se desmayo.  
Carrie: ¿Eso debía de pasar no?- dice Carrie asustada y sorprendida Daniela: Levanten lo que tiene que hacer el reto con Laney- dice aburrida.  
Corey: Dejen lo así no hará el reto- dice con celos.  
Daniela: Lo hará si no tu también morirás- lo dice macabra mente señalando con el cuchillo a Corey.  
Corey: De acuerdo solo por que no quiero morir- dice nervioso.  
Después todos llegan con cosas para despertar a Lenny cubetas de agua, relojes despertadores, campanas etc. Después de 1 hora lograron levantarlo.  
Lenny: ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve desmayado?- dice confundido y espantado.  
Laney: Una hora "mi" Lenny- dice intentando llamar su Atencion.  
Corey: ¡Laney!- dice todo celoso.  
Carrie: ¡Laney!- dice toda celosa.  
Laney: ¿Que es parte del reto?- dice Laney confundida.  
Corey y Carrie: Ah de acuerdo- dicen celosos.  
Rebeca: Ahora Kim ahora besa a Lenny- dice malvadamente.  
Kim: Noooo yo no lo quiero besar- dice Kim asqueada.  
Lenny: Y yo no la quiero besar a la única que quiero besar es a Laney- dice Lenny haciendo que se sonroje Laney.  
Corey: Habla con cuidado- lo dice haciendo que Lenny se ponga muy nervioso.  
Todos: Ya besen se- dicen todos de nuevo XD Se besan por 6 segundos y se separan rápidamente y después se van rápidamente al baño del garage de Corey a lavarse la boca después de 9 minutos regresan.  
Lenny: Lo siento Laney no volveré a besar a Kim solo a ti- lo dice mientras Corey lo ve con cara asesina y Carrie toda celosa.  
Karla: Ahora los retos de Valeri12 Riffin oh ya que estas aquí lee lo tu si quieres- dice Valería: Gracias, ahora los Retos:  
1._Corey baila la macarena sin playera frente a Laney 2._Carrie vístete de Leafa Sao 3._Laney vístete de Asuna SAO 1 4._Lenny vístete de un oso de peluche 5._Karla besa a Trina (Yuri *0*)  
6._Corey elige de estas opciones tu reto:  
a)Besa a Carrie b)Besa a Lenny c)Besa a Kin d)Besa a Karla 7._Todos vean El peor día de mi vida de Hola soy Germán 8._Todos a ver Ataques Cardiacos de Juega Germán 9._Corey busca en Google "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Corey!" por Mousekat1005 - Amor Yaoi y lee el primer enlace que aparezca (Yo lo leí por accidente y me traume .-.)  
Preguntas:  
1._Kin ¿Qué hiciste para ser el gran Nerd que eres?  
2._Karla ¿Quién te dio tu primer beso?  
3._Corey ¿Has jugado Five Nigth's at Freddy's? si no has jugado PERDEDOR 4._Mina ¿Has besado a Nick Mallory?  
5._Laney ¿Podemos ser amigas? Igual estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo y no se lo digo por miedo TnT 6._Lenny ¿Te gusta MLP? #Soy_pegasister 7._Lenny ¿Eres gay?  
8._Corey ¿Eres gay? ¿Amas chapter 1 . 1h ago Reto para corey:besa a laney asta que te quedes sin aire a Nick Mallory? xD Corey: Bien- dice mientras se quita la playera y Laney se empieza a sonrojar.  
Kurt empieza a poner la musica y Corey empieza a bailar.  
Lenny: Oh no, mi Laney no es apta para ver esto- lo dice intentando taparle los ojos.  
Karla: Kin Kon Nick sostenganlo- dice Karla ordenando.  
Después de 5 min dejo de bailar y Laney casi se desmaya, después Corey se pone la playera y se pone alado de Laney.  
Lenny: Eiii alejate de mi Laney- dice actuando celos.  
Corey: Jamás- los dice acercándose mas a Laney.  
Karla: Carrie has el reto de vestirte- dice Karla aburrida.  
Carrie: Ash ya que- dice enojada se va y después de 5 minutos regresa disfrazada de Leafa Sao.  
Natalia: Ahora es turno de Laney- dice mientras mira a Laney malvadamente.  
Laney: No me quiero vestir de Asuna SAO 1 usa falda- dice Laney enojada.  
Carrie: Tienes que hacerlo yo me vestí de Leafa Sao- dice enojada.  
Laney: Ya que- dice enojada.  
Después de 5 minutos regresa Laney vestida de Asuna SAO 1.  
Laney: ¿Ya me lo puedo quitar?- dice enojada.  
Karla: Yo les digo cuando- dice mientras Carrie y Laney miran a Karla enojadas.  
Angela: Lenny vistete de oso de peluche- dice feliz.  
Lenny: Ya que- dice enojada mientras Corey solo se carcajeaba.  
Se va y regresa después de 3 minutos y todos al verlo se atacaron de la risa.  
Lenny: Ya, ya que estoy aquí- dice enojado.  
Laney: Lo siento mi Lenny pero te ves tan adorable- al decir esto lo abraza y Corey y Carrie se ponen celosos.  
Karla: Yo no besaré a Trina- dice toda asqueada.  
Trina: Osea que asco y así yo jamas haría algo tan asqueroso- doce igual asqueada.  
Karla: Pues yo no...- no pudo terminar ya que una voz extraña la interrumpió.  
¿?: ¿Karlaaa estas aquí?- grita la voz extraña.  
Karla: Si aquí estoy- le responde mientras sonríe malvadamente.  
Kim: ¿Quien es?- pregunta confundida.  
Karla: Oh ella es mi amiga Karla- mientras dice esto aparece una chica de 12 años de pelo castaño y chino de estatura de Kin una blusa de manga larga color rosa bajito y un pantalón oscuro y tenis con lentejuelas color negro.  
(N/A: le voy a poner A Karla a mi amiga para que no se confundan)  
A Karla: Hola Karla lo siento por llegar tarde pero me perdí y acabo de encontrar el lugar ¿llegue tarde?- dice disculpándose con Karla.  
Karla: No, llegaste justo a tiempo para hacer un reto que te pusieron- dice sonriendo malvadamente.  
A Karla: ¿A mi un reto?- dice confundida.  
Karla: Si un reto, tienes que cerrar los ojos para tu reto- dice malvadamente.  
Obedece y cierra los ojos y Karla le hace una señal a Trina para que la bese se besan y en eso la amiga de Karla habré los ojos y se da cuenta se separan y se van a lavar la boca como si no hubiera un mañana XD. Después de 10 minutos regresan.  
A Karla: Con que ese era el reto no?- dice enojada.  
Karla: Lo siento no quería besar a Trina- dice nerviosa A Karla: Solo por que eres mi amiga si no te hubiera matado- dice enojada.  
Karla: Gracias- dice aliviada.  
Después Karla le susurra algo a Corey y después Corey besa a la amiga de Karla que se llama Karla.  
A Karla: ¿Que fue eso?- pregunta sonrojada y confundida.  
Corey: Mi reto- dice aburrido.  
Lenny: Quedate con ella y yo con mi Laney así no tendré que batallar contigo por mi Laney- dice presumido.  
Corey se empezó a enojar estuvo apunto de golpearlo pero se controlo.  
Michelle: Ahora todos a ver el peor día de Hola soy Germán- dice feliz.  
Corey prendió su computadora y busco el vídeo al encontrarlo le hizo click y comenzamos a verlo.  
Todos: Jajajajaja que tonto jajajaja- dicen carcajeándose del vídeo.  
Después de verlo algunos lloraban de la risa.  
Natalia: Ahora a ver ataques cardiacos de Juega Germán- dice emocionada.  
Karla: Espero que sea igual de estúpido que el otro- dice feliz.  
Todos se sentaron y vieron el vídeo durante 8 minutos.  
Laney: Meh como alguien se asustaría con este juego tan tonto- dice aburrida.  
Lenny: Si no da nada de miedo- dice asustado temblando y nervioso y estaba escondido debajo de un escritorio. Y al ver esto todos empezaron a reírse.  
Karla: Corey busca ese enlace que te pusieron luego lee eso- dice Karla mientras le daba la compu a Corey.  
Corey: Okay- dice feliz tomando la computadora.  
5 minutos después.  
Corey: No da miedo- dice temblando y con ma voz temblorosa.  
Lenny: Bu- le dice a Corey.  
Corey: Ahhhhhh- grita muy fuerte haciendo que todos se rian.  
Fernanda: Ahora siguen las preguntas- dice feliz.  
Kin: Estudiar mucho, ir a bibliotecas en vez de sacar info..- no termino ya que se escucho un ronquido y al darse la vuelta todos estaban dormidos excepto Kim - para que me molesto- dice Kin enojado.  
Karla: No he tenido primer beso, aparte solo tengo 12 años- dice enojada.  
Laney: Yo lo tuve a la edad que tengo ahorita 13- dice intentando enojar mas a Karla.  
Karla: Eres mas grande que yo- dice intentando salirse de la conversación.  
Rebeca: Bueno ya siguiente pregunta- dice feliz.  
Corey: Obvia mente no soy un perdedor como Lenny que Lenny no aguanto ni el tráiler del juego- dice presumiendo y en un tono burlón.  
Lenny: Oye yo si jugué- dice ofendido.  
Corey: Claro si te refieres que ver el tráiler 2 segundos es jugar eres un experto- dice con tono burlón.  
Todos al oír esto se empezaron a reír sin parar por 10 minutos.  
Karla: Carrie, Laney y Lenny ya se pueden quitar el traje- dice ya que tenían el traje puesto.  
Carrie: Al fin- dice aliviada.  
Después de unos minutos regresan con sus ropas normales.  
Mina: ¿Tengo que responder a eso?- pregunta nerviosa.  
Trina: ¡Mina responde!- dice furiosa Mina: De acuerdo lo diré solo si la hermana de Karla se pone enfrente mio para defenderme de Trina y que no me mate- dice nerviosa.  
Karla: Daniela vez aya con Mina- dice feliz.  
Al decir esto Daniela obedece y se va con Mina.  
Mina: Si he besado a Nick Mallory - dice muy asustada y con voz temblorosa.  
Trina grito muy muy muy muy pero muy fuerte tanto que los orbs escucharon XD y se tranquilizó 30 minutos después.  
Mina: No me mataras verdad?- pregunta nerviosa.  
Trina: Claro que no, solo fue uno que tiene de malo uno- dice enojada.  
Laney: Si claro lo de ser amigas- dice Laney feliz.  
Lenny: ¿Que si gusta MLP? Pues claro que s...- dice feliz Lenny: No, no claro que no- dice fingiendo una voz grave.  
Lenny: ¿Por que todos asumen eso? Aparte ya tengo novia- dice enojado mientras mira a Laney.  
Corey y Carrie: Solo es un reto- dicen enojados.  
Corey: ¿¡Que!? No soy gay y no amo a Nick Mallory- dice asqueado.  
Karla: Ahora las preguntas y retos de Fernanda, Oh ya que estas aquí ¿quieres leerlo tu?- pregunta feliz.  
Fernanda: Si gracias,trina y corey: ¿se tiñen el cabello?  
larry: ¿eres gay?  
Karla: ¿te gusta el yaoi o el yuri?  
carrie y laney: las reto a darle un lindo y tierno beso a sus amores "secretos"  
larry: admite lo eres gay Trina: Yo si me tiño el cabello, toda mi familia tiene el pelo azul hasta yo pero como no quiero ser igual que mi hermano apestoso me lo pinte rosa- dice feliz Corey: Yo no- dice feliz.  
Lenny: ¿¡Que!? otra vez ya dije que no todos asumen eso- dice enojado.  
Karla: Giu no- dice asqueada.  
Carrie y Laney: ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?- dicen nerviosas.  
Daniela: Si o ya saben que para- dicen señalándolas con su cuchillo.  
Carrie y Laney: Emmm oh si de acuerdo- dicen nerviosas.  
Después Laney besa a Corey y Carrie a Lenny.  
Lenny: Eiii Laney por que besaste a Corey- dice actuando que esta enojado.  
Laney: Emmm, no se- dice nerviosa.  
Lenny: Que no soy gay- dice furioso.  
Fernanda: Ups olvide mencionar una parte karla: si larry dice que no, lo reto a gritar en voz ALTA y clara "SOY TAN GAY QUE ME MASTURBO CON JUSTIN BIBER"  
Lenny: Que esto es encerio - dice enojado.  
Daniela: Tienes que- dice señalándolo con su cuchillo.  
Lenny: Ah ya que, ¡SOY TAN GAY QUE ME MASTURBO CON JUSTIN BIBER!- dijo muy fuerte y haciendo movimientos femeninos.  
Todos se rieron de el muy fuertemente.  
Lenny: Ya paren y no soy gay- dice enojado.  
Karla: Bien, bien ahora las preguntas y retos de abusecarris, ¿Ángela lo quieres leer tu?- dice feliz.  
Ángela: Si claro Reto a carry a vestirse como un perro y actué como la mascota de Corey wuajaja soy mala jajsja cof cof jajaja Reto a Laney a besar a Corey y que diga que fue lo que sintió Verdad para Lenny desde cuando sabes tocar bajo Reto para Corey te reto a que le digas a trina que eres gay y q tienes una relación con Nick Mallory Verdad para Kon cual es tu queso favorito Verdad para Kin cual fue tu primer invento Reto a konny a besar a Kon en la boca y que expresen sus sentimientos Reto para carry que se vista como chico y actué como uno Reto para kim te reto a que beses a un desconocido Reto a lenny a besar a carry en la boca y no se puede saltar el reto o sino besara a corey Verdad para laney a quien mas as besado aparte de corey Verdad para katy y ally de quien estan enamoradas Reto para nick mallory besa a trina Verdad para nick estas enamorado de trina.  
Carrie: Ahhh ya que- dice enojada.  
Después sale Carrie disfrazada de perro y todos empezaron a reírse.  
Lenny: No beses a ese tipo mi Laney- dice preocupado.  
Laney: Tengo que mi Lenny- lo dice sin interés hacia el.  
Y Corey solo rodó los ojos, después Corey y Laney se besan y después de un rato se separan.  
Karla: ¿Que sintieron?- dice feliz.  
Laney y Corey: Wooow- dijeron con cara de bobos enamorados.  
Karla: Emmm, okay suficiente, siguiente- dice feliz.  
Lenny: Lo toco desde hace 5 años osea desde que tengo 8 años- dice feliz.  
Corey: PE PE pe- dice nervioso.  
Todos: ¡Hazlo!  
Corey: Bueno ya, Emmm Trina- dice nervioso.  
Trina: Ash eres tu que paso- pregunta confundida.  
Corey: Soy gay- dice apenado.  
Trina: Jajajaja lo sabia- dice feliz.  
Corey: Y tengo una relación con Nick Mallory - dice nervioso.  
Trina: ¿Que tienes una relación con Nick Mallory?- dice furiosa y después se pone en modo diario.  
Corey: Ahora tenemos una letra para despues- dice feliz.  
Kon: Todos son mis quesos favoritos- dice feliz babeando.  
Kin: Una lampara que funciona con patatas- dice feliz.  
Corey: ¿Encerio Kin?- dijo desilusionado.  
Kin: Si solo tenia dos meses- dijo enojado.  
Konnie y Kon: Como sea- dicen aburridos.  
Se besan rápido y después se separan.  
Konnie y Kon: Meh- dicen aburridos.  
Carrie: ¿Por que soy yo la de los disfraces?- dice enojada mientras que se va a cambiar, regresa con una playera azul marino pantalones cafés y zapatos negros y su gorra no tenia moño y era negra.  
Carrie: ¿Que hay?- dice fingiendo una voz grave.  
Kim sale y besa a un desconocido después entra rápidamente al garage.  
Kim: Listo- dice aburrida.  
Kin: Oh es genial que salgas a la calle y beses a un desconocido- dice sarcásticamente Kim: Tranquilizante Kin- dice sorprendida.  
Kin: Si aja- dice sarcásticamente.  
Lenny: Okay besaré a Carrie pero solo por el reto ya que a mi me gusta Laney- dice sonriendo.  
Carrie: Si como sea- dice sonrojada pero lo disimulaba por el reto de vestirse y actuar como un chico.  
Se besan y después se separan, al besarse Lenny se estaba poniendo muy rojo.  
Laney: Solo he besado a Corey- al decir esto Laney se sonrojaba extremamente.  
Kate y Ally: Corey- dicen mirando a Corey y suspirando.  
Laney: Oh genial- dice sarcásticamente.  
Nick: Nick Mallory esta dispuesto a besar a Trina- al decir esto Trina se sonroja. Después se besan y Trina se desmaya.  
Nick: Nick Mallory lamenta decir que no esta enamorado de Trina Riffin - dice Nick.  
Mina: Lo bueno que Trina esta desmayada- dice aliviada.  
Karla: Si pero ahora las siguientes preguntas y retos de SebTheKiller Reto para Corey Entra en modo hipster y besa a Carrie Reto para Laney No mates a nadie Pregunta para Lenny Te consideras una chica o gay, ¡Kin trae los zapatos universitarios!- dice Karla feliz.  
Kin: Voy- dice todo alterado.  
Kin va a buscar los zapatos universitarios y regresa y se los da a Corey, Corey se los pone.  
Kin: Ahora camina de reversa- dice Kin enojado aun por lo de Kim.  
Corey camina de reversa y después de caminar por 2 minutos, ya es hipster.  
Corey: Meh- dice Emm no se como se sienta ya que es hipster XD.  
Karla: Corey tienes que besar a Carrie- le dice a Corey.  
Corey: Meh- dice Corey (ya saben no se cual expresión)  
Después Corey y Carrie se besan, Carrie se separa de el rápidamente Corey: Meh- dice Corey.  
Al decir esto Carrie se esta lavando la boca.  
Laney: ¿Por que matar a alguien, si tengo a Lenny?- dice enojada y con un TIC en el ojo izquierdo.  
Karla: Kin puedes hacer que se vuelva normal otra vez para los siguientes retos por favor- dice Karla feliz.  
Kin: Si- dice Kin aun enojado por lo de Kim.  
Kin le pone los zapatos universitarios a Corey y camina hacia delante.  
Corey: ¿Que paso?- dice confundido y con un dolor de cabeza.  
Rebeca: Emmm, nada- dice con una sonrisa falsa.  
Lenny: No me considero una chica y no soy gay- dice enojado.  
Karla: De acuerdo Lenny tranquilo, ahora, las preguntas y retos de abusekurtlaraperdomo, Kurt ¿te gustaría leerlo?- dice Karla feliz.  
Kurt: Emm, si claro Preguntas Para Kin cuanto tardarias en hacer unos robots gigantes de grojband que conquisten al mundo. Para Kon cuanto comes al día Retos Para Corey saltar en un pongo saltarín al gran cañón y sobrevivir mientras subes una selfie a instagram Para Trina usa ropa de Laney y también pinta te el cabello de rojo mientras te rocían coca cola con una manguera accionada por Mina- dice Kurt.  
Kin: Aproximadamente unas 10 semanas- dice Kin aun enojado por lo de Kim.  
Kon: Entre 12 y 15 veces- doce Kon feliz.  
Corey: Emmm, de acuerdo- dice Corey nervioso.  
Después van mágicamente a un cañon mientras Natalia le daba un celular.  
*Después del reto*  
Corey: Ya esta pensé que seria mas aterrador- dice contento.  
Rebeca: ¿Subiste la foto a instagram?- pregunta Rebeca.  
Corey: Si- dice feliz.  
Trina: No giu no me vestir e como ella una niña niño giu- dice enojada y asqueada.  
Corey y Lenny: Hey Trina, no le digas nada a mi Laney- dicen enojados bueno Lenny lo actuaba por el reto XD luego Corey mira a Lenny con cara asesina.  
Daniela: Tienes que- dice señalando el cuchillo.  
Trina: Como sea y así- dice enojada.  
Mina: ¿Te pinto el cabello?- dice nerviosa.  
Trina: Como sea y así- dice enojada.  
Mina le pinta el cabello y Laney le da de su ropa y después de media hora sale ya lista.  
Trina: Ahh no soporto esto- dice enojada.  
Karla: Te tendrás que aguantar- dice Karla feliz.  
Trina: Como sea y así- dice enojada.  
Karla: Ahora la coca- dice feliz.  
Trina: Ahhh no puede ser verdad y así- dice enojada.  
Mina: Ya estas lista Trina- dice Mina nerviosa.  
Trina solo asintió la cabeza en señal de si, después Rebeca le da la manguera a Trina y Mina la enciende.  
Trina: Ahhhhhhhhh al terminar este reto te matare ahhhhhhh- grita Trina.  
Mina: Lo siento- dice nerviosa.  
*Después del reto*  
Trina: Te odio Mina- dice enojada.  
Karla: Bueno, bueno que bueno que se odien ahora las siguientes preguntas y retos esta vez son de LaneyPenn123 Juli ¿quieres leerlo? Ah por cierto lamento no poner lo del cielo que jueguen Corey y Laney pero la verdad no se que es asi que no lo podre poner- dice Karla triste.  
Juli: No importa Reto a Laney: Vístete como "Ariana Grande" en el video "Problem" por todo el capítulo. Reto a Corey y Laney: Juegen 60 minutos en el cielo.  
Pregunta a todos los hombres: Les gusta como se ve Laney vestida asi?  
Laney: Emmm, ¿Ariana Grande encerio?- dice desconfiada.  
Daniela: Si- dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
Laney: Ah ya que- dice enojada y se va a cambiar y regresa 10 minutos después.  
Laney: Creo que esto no me queda bien entonces ¿les gusta?- dice Laney nerviosa.  
Corey: Si- dice sorprendido.  
Lenny: Si aja- dice sin importancia.  
Kin y Kon: Meh- dice igual sin importancia.  
Nick: Mas o menos- dice Nick Kurt: Emmm, supongo que si- dice Laney: ¿Ya me puedo cambiar?- dice Laney preocupada.  
Karla: Cuando acabe el preguntas y retos- dice feliz.  
Laney: Ah- dice frustrada.  
Karla: Por ultimo en preguntas y respuestas de laney penn ¿Michelle quieres leerlo?- dice Karla feliz.  
Michelle: Si gracias,  
Reto para Corey: besa a Laney asta que te quedes sin aire- dice feliz.  
Corey: Bueno- dice sonrojado. Después Corey besa a Laney por micho tiempo exactamente no se pero se que fue mucho tiempo XD Corey: (en voz baja) gracias Michelle- dice susurrando a Michelle.  
Karla: Ya fueron todas las preguntas y retos de hoy ¡Gracias a todos por venir! *Al decir esto se cierran las puertas del garage*  
Holaaa Feliz año nuevo solo quería decir esto jejeje 


	3. Dia 2 :)

Karla: Holaaaa soy yo de nuevo y hoy es el segundo día de preguntas y retos de grojband - dice Karla muy emocionada.

Corey: Espero que los retos no sean tan malos como los otros- dice Corey preocupado.

Karla: Emmm si no son tan malos ¿creo? O ¿no?, pero hoy nos acompañan 3 personitas más, mi hermana y mis mejores amigas Rebeca que ya la conocían y mi otra mejor amiga desde 2do Montserrat pero yo le digo Montse- dice Karla feliz mientras aparece su amiga un poco mas alta que Karla el pelo un poco corto pero no largo, usa lentes de color negro y una blusa gris de París unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapata de piso color negro.

Montserrat: Hola soy Montse- dice feliz.

Kin y Kim: Yeiiii alguien mas utiliza lentes además de nosotros- dicen emocionados.

Karla: ¿Okay? Eso es raro y un poco crepy bueno no pero me encanta decir crepy- dice Karla emocionada.

Lenny: Genial de nuevo la asesina- dice Lenny con sarcasmo.

Daniela: Oye eso duele- dice Daniela ofendida.

Lenny: Emmm, lo siento- dice Lenny nervioso.

Karla: Después hablan que ahora diré las demás personas que estarán en en fic- dice Karla algo fastidiada.

Daniela y Lenny: De acuerdo- dicen algo tristes.

Karla: De nuevo tendremos a Kurt el es un chico bastante alto peló un poco largo, ojos café negro, un poco musculoso, con pantalones azules y una camiseta negra sin mangas, tenis marca Nike, un chico bastante lunático y loco pero pasivo amenos que lo provoquen muy animado, muy pocas veces preocupado le gusta el metal y el rock.

También estará Fernanda: Es alta, piel morena, cabello corto castaño oscuro y ojos negros de ropa usa un suéter morado, sobre el una blusa negra que decía en palabras blancas "soy una chica", jeans rojos y convers morados su actitud es grosera, malvada, aterradora, algo hipster y loca por el Corney.

Y por ultimo estará con nosotros Juli. Tiene 12 años. Es de la altura de Laney, piel clara, cabello marrón lacio hasta la espalda, ojos marrones, usa una blusa negra, shorts de jeans claros con tachas doradas, una camisa acuadrille roja y negra atada a la cintura, y zapatillas violetas.- dice Karla súper hiper mega emocionada.

Rebeca: Creo que ya hay que empezar- dice feliz.

Karla: Oh cierto bueno primero es abusemoly riffin

reto para Corey: escoge besar a Kim o Carrie

reto para Laney: besa a tu amor platónico

pregunta para Carrie: por que odias tanto a Grojband

pregunta para Lenny: algún día le confesar as lo que sientes a Carrie- dice Karla feliz.

Corey: Creo que besaré a Kim- dice dudando mientras Kin se enojaba un poco.

Daniela: Entonces haz lo- dice Daniela fastidiada.

Luego Corey besa a Kim y se separan rápidamente.

Kin: Genial- dice Kin en un tono sarcástico.

Karla: Bueno ya ahora el siguiente reto- dice Karla feliz.

Laney: Emmm, no quiero hacerlo- dice Laney aprenda.

Daniela: Tienes que- dice Daniela.

Laney: Ah ya que- dice Laney en enojada.

Luego Laney beso a Corey.

Corey: Wooow no sabia que era tu amor platónico- dice Corey sorprendido.

Laney: Emmm, si ahora Carrie tienes que contestar- dice Laney toda sonrojada.

Carrie: ¿que por que odio a grojband? Fácil por que odio a Corey - dice Carrie con cara de niña inocente.

Montse: Que directa- dice Montse con sarcasmo.

Carrie: Algo- dice con inocencia.

Lenny: Eso era privado- dice Lenny sonrojado y algo enojado.

Rebeca: Pues ni modo ahora contesta- dice Rebeca algo fastidiada.

Lenny: Pero tendrán que taparles los oídos a Carrie - dice Lenny sonrojado.

Carrie: Ay no yo quiero oír- dice Carrie haciendo puchero mientras Lenny se sonroja.

Juli le tapa los oídos a Carrie.

Lenny: Si pienso declarar me le- dice Lenny sonrojado.

Karla: Listo Juli- dice Karla contenta.

Carrie: Ash yo quería oír- dice Carrie de nuevo haciendo puchero.

Karla: Ahora es el turno de LaneyPenn123, oh ¿quieres leerlo?- dice Karla excesivamente feliz.

Juli: Si claro pero una pregunta- dice Juli algo confundida.

Karla: Si ¿cual?- dice Karla excesivamente feliz.

Todos: ¿Por que tan feliz?- dicen todos al mismo tiempo.

Karla: Emmm, no por nada- dice Karla mientras se sonrojaba pero aun feliz.

Daniela: Sospecho de ti- dice Daniela sospechando de Karla.

Karla: Después de digo en la casa- dice Karla feliz.

Juli: Reto a Corey: A - Besa a Laney. B - Besa a Carrie. C - Besa a Lenny. D - Besa a Kim. Escoge- dice Juli feliz.

Corey: Eso es taaaaaan fácil- dice Corey feliz.

Luego de a nada se ve a Corey besando a Laney y después se separan.

Corey: Emmm, la siguiente pregunta- dice Corey sonrojado y nervioso.

Laney: Emmm, si- dice Laney sonrojada.

Karla: Bueno ahora es el turno de Fernanda Lenny: te reto a decirles a tus padres que eres gay, y que tienes una relación secreta con Corey.

Trina: ¿eres bipolar? obvio que si pero no tenia nada que preguntar X3

Laney: ¿que pasaría si descubrieras que Carrie esta secretamente enamorada de ti? YURIIIII

Corey: ¿que se siente no saber que tu MEJOR AMIGA esta "secretamente" enamorada de ti?

Nick Mallory: ¿por que hablas en tercera persona?

Kon: ¿quieres ser su amigo? - dice Karla de nuevo feliz.

Lenny: No se los diré ya que están de viaje y no tienen señal aya- dice Lenny emocionado.

Karla: Solo por eso- dice Karla enojada pero algo feliz todavía.

Trina: Claro que no soy bipolar y así- dice Trina enojada.

Laney: Yo lo que aria es... Emmm alejarme de ella lo mas que se pueda ya que seria extraño y me sentiría o incomoda y con miedo- dice Laney nerviosa.

Corey: Yo la mataría- dice Corey con cara de niño inocente.

Carrie y Lenny: Oye- dicen enojados al mismo tiempo.

Corey: Pues es exactamente lo que me pasa a mi me gusta una persona y estoy secretamente enamorada de ella, pero depende de la persona que sea si es la persona que estoy pensando me le declaro ahora mismo no diré nombres pero se apellida Penn y se llama La- dice Corey inocentemente pero casi al decir nombre se tapa la boca -¿Escucharon?- dice Corey nervioso.

Todos: ¿Que cosa?- dicen todos para hacerle pensar a Corey que no escucharon.

Corey: Uff- dice Corey quitándose el sudor de la frente con la mano.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que es cool hablar en tercera persona- dice Nick.

Kon: Yeiii nueva amiga- dice Kon emocionado.

Karla: Ahora es el turno de lafan

Lenny te reto a besar a Laney por 5 minutos

Nick te reto a que actúes como si te gustara Laney

Kin cual fue el peor experimento que has hecho?- dice Karla extremadamente feliz.

Corey: No, no, no, y no, ningún cabellos de tomate va a besar a mi Laney- dice Corey celoso. -¿Lo pensé o lo dije en voz alta?- dijo Corey nervioso haciendo que Laney se sonroje.

Lenny: ¿A quien llamaste cabellos de tomate?- dice Lenny enojado.

Todos excepto Carrie, Lenny, Corey y Laney: Ya besen se- dicen enojados.

Karla: Antes de que se besen, sostengan a Carrie y Corey - dice Karla muy feliz.

Luego Kurt sostiene a Corey y Fernanda a Carrie.

Karla: Ya se pueden besar- dice Karla feliz.

Luego Laney y Lenny se besan por 5 minutos mientras que Corey y Carie se en celan mucho y estaban rojos de furia.

Laney y Lenny: Puaj- y se limpian la boca con la mano Asqueados.

Corey: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo- dice Corey gritando muy fuerte por el reto de Nick.

Trina: Odio este reto y así- dice Trina enojada.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que Laney es muy bonita- dice Nick mientras se acercaba a Laney.

Corey: Oye, oye, oye aleja te de mi Laney tu no te acercadas a mi Laney- dice Corey celoso mientras alejaba a Laney de Nick y Laneyse sonrojaba.

Laney: Tranquilo Corey solo es un reto- dice Laney intentando tranquilizar a Corey.

Corey: Pero Laney- dice Corey triste.

Laney: Intentare alejarme de Nick lo mas que pueda- le dice Laney a Corey susurrando.

Corey: De acuerdo- dice Corey feliz.

Kin: No lo recuerdo, pero recuerdo que volví a construir la maquina del tiempo y Corey y Laney vieron su futuro y a Corey por alguna razón Corey olvido todo lo qu...- dice Kin al principio confiado y después se tapa la boca -ups- dice Kin apenado.

Laney: ¡Kin callate! Acordamos que sería secreto- dice Laney enojada.

Todos excepto Kin y Laney: ¿¡Que!?- dicen todos confundidos.

Kin: No hablare- dice Kin nervioso.

Corey: Habla- dice Corey algo enojado.

Kin: ¿Laney?- dice Kin nervioso.

Laney: Ya que- dice Laney apenada.

Kin: Todo esto me lo dijo Laney bueno después de que reconstruí la maquina del tiempo...

Flashback

Estaban Corey, Laney, Kin y Kon en el garage.

Kin: Reconstruí la maquina del tiempo- dice Kin emocionado.

Corey y Laney: ¿Puedo ir al futuro?- dicen al mismo tiempo mientras se sonrojan.

Kin: Emmm... Si ¿a cuantos años en el futuro quieren ir?- dice Kin confundido.

Corey y Laney: 12 años en el futuro- dicen al mismo tiempo mientras se sonrojan.

Kin: ¿De acuerdo? Pero metan se ahora a la maquina del tiempo- dice Kin confundido.

Luego Corey y Laney entran a la maquina del tiempo.

*Adentro de la maquina del tiempo*

Corey: ¿Crees que ya llegamos?- dice Corey algo sonrojado.

Laney: Creo que si- dice Laney sonrojada.

Luego salen de a máquina del tiempo y hay una casa color rojo y deciden tocar el timbre.

*Ding dong* (es el sonido del timbre)

¿?: ¿Quien es?- grita una voz parecida a la de Laney.

Laney: Emmm, soy Laney Penn y viene conmigo Corey Riffin.

Luego sale una mujer que se parecía a Laney pero el pelo lo tenia mas largo y no llevaba la misma ropa que Laney llevaba una vestido rojo y unos zapatos de metedera y obviamente con el broche.

¿?: ¿Laney Penn? Eso no es posible ya que yo soy Laney Penn- dice confundida.

(A la Laney del futuro le pondré Laney F)

Corey: Aguarda ¿tu eres Laney en el futuro?- pregunta Corey confundido.

Laney F: Al parecer si? ¿no quieren pasar?- pregunta amablemente.

Corey y Laney: Si claro- dicen nerviosos.

Laney F: Creo que ya recordé esto- dice la Laney del futuro pensativa.

Laney: ¿Encerio?- pregunta Laney confundida.

Laney F: Si- dice amablemente.

Corey: ¿Y donde estoy yo?- pregunta Corey dudoso.

Laney F: Lo llamare- dice amablemente mientras sube las escaleras.

Laney: ¿Donde crees que estés?- dice Laney mientras reía.

Corey: No lose- dice Corey mientras reía inocentemente.

Después de poco tiempo baja la Laney del futuro con un hombre era peli-azul y una camisa gris con un pantalón oscuro y unos tenis.

Corey: Hola supongo que tu era el esposo de Laney- dice algo enojado.

¿?: Exacto, y también soy tu- dice riendo por los celos de Corey. (A Corey en el futuro le pondré Corey F)

Corey y Laney: ¿Encerio?- dicen sonroja dos.

Laney F: Si ¿algo mas que quieran saber?- dice Laney del futuro.

Corey: Emmm, si ¿que paso con grojband?- pregunta sonrojado aun, bueno ambos están súper sonroja dos.

Corey: Bueno, grojband se volvió mundialmente famosos Kin y Kim se casaron Kon esta comprometido con alguien que no les diré, pero ahora acabamos nuestra gira que duro 2 años seguidos- dice muy feliz el Corey del futuro.

Laney: Woow, algo mas que paso entre Emmm ya saben "ustedes"- dice Laney sonrojada y Corey también se empezaba a sonrojar.

Laney F: Bueno nos casamos hace 5 años y tenemos un niño que se llama Leo y se parece a mi, también una niña llamada Corney y ambos tienen 4 años y ahora estoy esperando un bebe pero no se si sea niña o niño- dice la Laney del futuro haciendo que se sonrojaran al extremo por la noticia.

Corey: Woow- doce Corey sonrojado extremamente.

Laney: Bueno muchas gracias por platicar nos de nuestro futuro, pero tenemos que irnos- dice Laney apenada y aun sonrojada.

Corey: Cierto Kin nos espera- dice todavía sonrojado. -Bueno nos tenemos que ir adiós- dice Corey apenado.

Corey y Laney del futuro: Adios- dicen mientras abren la puerta para que salgan Corey y Laney.

Después salen Corey y Laney y entran a la máquina del tiempo y después de un rato escuchan la voz de Kin y salen.

(Si quieren que siga la historia me dicen y are un fic específico tuve que cortar mucha historia para que no se aburrieran XD y si quieren saber lo que en realidad paso me dicen y la are)

Fin del Flashback

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que ese futuro ese futuro no es bueno para el amor de mi vida- dice Nick mientras se acerca a Laney.

Corey se acerca y se pone en medio de Nick y Laney.

Corey: Pero yo seré quien se casara con ella- le dice Corey a Nick.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que sigamos con los retos y preguntas- dice Nick fingiendo un enojo.

Karla: Bueno Ahora es el turno de abusetoryperez

reto a Laney a vestirse como súper modelo todo el episodio

reto a Lenny a que le diga sus sentimiento a Carrie

y a Kin y Kon que digan lo más vergonzoso que les ha pasado.

Preguntas a Laney ¿Por que no te dejas crecer el cabello?

pregunta para Corey ¿te gusta Laney si o no?

pregunta a Lenny ¿ por que eres tan miedoso?

pregunta para Carrie ¿por que odia a grojband?- dice Karla muy feliz.

Laney: Ayy ¿por que?- dice Laney triste.

Corey: Tranquila no es el fin del mundo- dice Corey tranquilo.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que Laney se vera bonita de cualquier forma- dice Nick haciendo que Laney se sonroje y Corey se enoje.

Corey: Oye ese es mi trabajo- dice Corey celoso.

Rebeca: Después se pelean ahora Laney viste te- dice Rebeca aburrida.

Karla: Tienes razón, Laney tu ropa esta en el armario- dice Karla feliz mientras señala el armario.

Laney: Ahhh de acuerdo- dice Laney enojada mientras se va a cambiar.

10 minutos después sale Laney con un vestido rojo un poco arriba de la rodilla de tirantes y en la parte de la falda es tul y la parte de la blusa tiene brillos.

Corey y Nick: Wooow- dijeron al mismo tiempo asombrados.

Laney: Emmm gracias supongo- dice Laney sonrojada -ahhh odio el vestido- dice Laney con fastidio.

Karla: Bueno Lenny ahora haz el reto- dice Karla feliz.

Lenny: Okay, Carrie - dice Lenny nervioso.

Carrie: Si ¿que pasa Lenny?- dice algo nerviosa.

Lenny: Somos amigos, desde, hace mucho tiempo, y, *suspira*... Ahh no puedo hacerlo, necesito privacidad- dice algo frustrado.

Kate y Ally: Como sea- dicen y todos se voltean para no verlos.

Lenny: Bueno como lo decía, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, y no hace mucho tiempo mis sentimientos hacia ti cambiaron- dice Lenny nervioso.

Carrie: ¿A que te refieres, significa que, ya no me quieres como tu amiga?- dice Carrie conteniendo las lágrimas.

Lenny: No ya no te quiero como amiga- dice Lenny haciendo que Carrie empiese a llorar.

Lenny: No pero no llores- dice Lenny triste por ver a Carrie llorar.

Carrie: ¿Entonces?- dice Carrie con la voz temblorosa.

Lenny: No te quiero como amiga, yo *suspira* te quiero como novia- dice Lenny nervioso y esa respuesta hace que Carrie se sonroje.

Todos excepto Carrie y Lenny: Awwww- dice todos con ternura, luego se voltean.

Kin:¿Que perdiera la feria de ciencia hace 11 años?- dice Kin muy apenado.

Fernanda: Pero solo tenias 2 años- dice sorprendida.

Kin: Lo se- dice Kin conteniendo las lágrimas.

Kon: Que cuando grojband se volvió vegano salí desnudo del garage y todos me vieron- dice Kon apenado.

Laney: Emm- dice Laney pensativa. -No lo se- dice Laney apenada.

Corey: Yo digo que...- Corey no pudo terminar ya que "alguien" (ya saben a quien me refiero) lo interrumpió.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que Laney se vería muy bien con el pelo largo- dice Nick haciendo que Laney se sonroje.

Corey: Sabia que era mala idea invitarlo- dice Corey enojado.

Montse: Entonces eso significa que si te gusta- dice Montse animada.

Corey: No, no me gusta, yo la amo- dice Con cara de bobo enamorado.

Todos excepto Nick Corey y Laney: Awwww- dicen con ternura.

Lenny: ¿i don't now?- dice Lenny apenado. (Para los que no saben significa no lo se XD)

Carrie: Ya lo dije por que odio a Corey por eso odio a grojband - dice Carrie enojada.

Karla: Ahora sigue Valeri12 Riffin

RETOOS

1._Karla: No te Excuses con tu amiga Karla para salvarte de retos EN TODO EL SHOW

2._Corey: Viste te de Kirito

3._Lenny:GAYYYYYYYY

3._Laney: Encierra te en un armario con Corey por 3 horas

4._Carrie: Besa a...MINAA

5._Kin...admite lo te mansturbas con Bieber

6._Corey te amo en secreto (?)

7._Lenny Elmo te violara salvaje mente (?)

PD: Elmo sabe donde vives (?)- dice Karla extremadamente feliz y algo confundida.

Karla: Awwww pero por eso es que no volvió a venir XD- dice algo triste pero todavía seguía contenta por alguna extraña razón.

Corey: Emmm okay- dice algo frustrado.

Luego de 10 minutos sale vestido de Kirito.

Lenny: ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo no soy gay?- dice Lenny súper hiper mega súper hiper duper enojado XD.

Laney: Pues ya que- dice aguantando sonreír y conteniendo su sonrojo.

Nick: Awwww- dice fingiendo tristeza.

Corey: Vamos- dice Corey feliz mientras se lleva a Corey a un armario.

Montse: Okay eso fue raro- dice Montse confundida.

*En el armario*

Laney: Emmm, hola- dice Laney nerviosa.

Corey: Hola- dice Corey nervioso.

Laney: ¿Que quieres hacer por 3 horas?- dice Laney todavía nerviosa.

Corey: Emmm, no lo se- dice Corey todavía nervioso.

*Fuera del armario con 3 horas después*

Kon: Ya pasaron 3 horas ¿no?- dice Kon aburrido.

Juli: Oh, cierto- dice Juli sorprendida.

Karla: Vallamos al armario- dice Karla mientras señala el armario, y todos van hacia el, después Nick Mallory abre el armario.

Kurt: ¿Interrumpimos algo?- dice nervioso ya que Laney y Corey se estaban besando.

Corey y Laney: Emmm no- dicen nerviosos.

Y luego salen ellos del armario.

Carrie: Como quieren que bese a mi hermana- dice Carrie algo enojada.

Mina: Yo tampoco quiero besar a mi hermana- dice Mina enojada.

Kate y Ally: ¡Ya besen se!- dicen Kate y Ally al mismo tiempo gritando.

Luego Carrie y Mina se besan y se separan rápidamente.

Mina y Carrie: Puaj- dicen lavándose la boca.

Kin: Claro que no ami me gusta otra persona y no me masturbo- dice Kin enojado.

Corey: Emmm, Okay pero solo parque te quede claro yo soy de Laney- dice Corey mientras abraza a Laney y Laney se sonrojaba.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que Corey Riffin se equivoca yo soy de Laney- dice Nick fingiendo celos.

Lenny: Nunca le tuve confianza y me no no sabe donde vive y Elmo eres malo- dice Lenny nervioso.

Karla: Ahora es el turno de laney penn Juli ¿quieres leerlo?- dice Karla muy feliz.

Juli: Si Gracias,

Corey: Haz lo que siempre as querido a ser con Laney (jiij)

Laney: quieres ser mi amiga si es así me vuelvo feliz de por vida

Y el ultimo para Lenny

Lenny: Juega cinco noches en freddy la 1,2 y3 con Laney y yo- dice Juli feliz.

Corey: Bueno- dice Corey sonrojado.

Y luego Corey besa a Laney y después de laaaaaaargo rato (cuando digo largo en realidad es largo) se separan.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que Corey Riffin tema por su vida- dice Nick fingiendo enojo.

Laney: Si claro Juli- dice Laney feliz.

Lenny: Emmm, si claro vamos a la sala- dice Lenny.

Van Laney, Lenny y Juli a la sala con la teme gigante mientras los demás solo observaban y cada dos minutos gritaba Lenny como niñita asustada.

*2 horas después*

Juli y Laney: No daba miedo- dicen confiadas mientras que Lenny decía una tras otra vez Fredy no me mates, y todos reían.

Karla: Lenny deja de actuar como niñita por que ahora diré las preguntas y retos y no me quiero estar riendo mucho- dice Karla aun feliz.

Lenny: Bueno- dice Lenny nervioso y asustado.

Karla: Es de Fernanda, oh Fernanda ¿quieres leerlo?- dice Karla feliz.

Fernanda: Si

1.- larry: mi querido amigo gay, te reto a jugar violadores de la selva.

2.- Carrie: disfraza te de Elsa (frozen) y tomate una selfie.

3.- Corey: tomate una selfie MUY sexy y muestra se la a Laney- dice Fernanda feliz.

Lenny: ¡No soy gay! Y jugaré ese juego con nombre de violadores- dijo Lenny con asco y enojado.

* 5 minutos después*

Lenny: Ese juego es demasiado asqueroso- dijo Lenny con asco.

Fernanda: Lose por eso es que te lo puse, pensé que te gustaría ya que eres hay y digas lo que digas yo se que eres gay- dice Fernanda feliz.

Lenny: No soy gay- dice enojado.

Carrie: Ya tranquilo Lenny, pero una duda ¿por que soy la de los disfraces? Elsa ¿enserio? Uniera preferido vestirme de las chicas súper poderosas- dice enojada. -Emmm, no lo vallan a comentar si no ya sería el colmo- dice Carrie enojada.

Daniela: ¡Vete a cambiar! O- dice Daniela señalando a Carrie con su cuchillo.

Carrie: Oh genial- dice Carrie sarcásticamente mientras se va al baño a cambiarse luego de 10 minutos sale.

Lenny: Emmm ¿seria inapropiado reírme muy fuerte?- pregunta Lenny aguantando se las ganas de reírse.

Carrie: ¿Tu que crees- dice Carrie con sarcasmo.

Lenny: Pero aun así te vez bonita- dice Lenny apenado haciendo que Carrie se sonroje.

Corey: Emmm, no creen que es algo emmm no se ¿privado?- dice Corey sonrojado.

Daniela: Solo haz lo- dice Daniela enojada.

Corey: Bueno, ¿pero como me tomó la foto?- dice Corey apenado.

Kurt: ¿Que se yo? Solo tomate la foto y ya- dice Kurt desesperado.

Corey: Emmm, bueno- dice Corey aburrido.

Y luego Corey se toma una foto (la verdad no se como por que no se me ocurre nada jajaja) pero no se la toma en el garage ya que Laney podría ver, y después de un rato regresa.

Corey: Creo que ya- dice sonrojado.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que Laney no debe de ver eso- dice Nick con "celos" (están entre comillas por que ya saben es un reto jajaja)

Corey: Ten Laney- dice Corey ignorando a Nick y dándole el celular a Laney.

Laney: Emmm, bueno- dice Laney sonrojada tomando el celular, y después Laney se sonroja al extremo y se desmaya.

Corey: Laney ¿estas bien?- dice Corey moviéndola a Laney.

Daniela: Estará bien, despertara en 5 minutos pero tienes que alejarte de ella- dice Daniela con frialdad.

Karla: Bueno ahora sigue kurtlaraperdomo Kurt ¿quieres leerlo?- dice Karla aun feliz.

Kurt: Si,

Preguntas

Para Nick Mallory: ¿si un asteroide estuviera a puto de chocar con la tierra tu nos salvarías? Si, si lo harías que bien por que uno está a punto de chocar cerca de la casa de Corey

Para Trina: si por accidente Kin, Kon algún extraño que vende zapatos y yo creáramos un ejército de marionetas apunto de dominar el mundo ¿a quién matarías primero a las marionetas a nosostros o a un duende que vende hot dogs en la esquina?

Para todos: si hubiera una situación en la que se tendrían que cortar los brazos para salvar a alguien importante de su vida ¿para quién se los cortarían? Yo lo haría por el sujeto que vende lentes en la esquina

Retos

Para Kin, Kon, Larry y Corey: necesito que me ayuden en un Apocalipsis zombie para salvar a los canguros mutantes del planeta de los dinosaurios, si no me ayudan deben correr en calzoncillos por el centro comercial mientras yo y spiderman vamos a comprar helados

Para Laney: tener una cita con spiderman mientras Corey es tu mesero y yo el chef que quiere envenenar su comida

Para Grojaband y Newmans: ir a la calle y saludar a 100000 extraños no se vale repetir extraño cada uno mientras yo les disparó salsa picante si dejan de sonreír o si se quejan tendrán que decirle halagos a la mayor persona que odian- dice Kurt feliz.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que el solo salvar Laney- dice Nick acercándose a Laney.

Corey: ¡Este mi trabajo! Y Kin ¿eso es cierto?- dice Corey al principio encajado y luego nervioso.

Kin: No ya lo cheque- dice Kin aburrido Karla: Siguiente pregunta- dice Karla feliz.

Trina: Ahhhhhh, marionetas asesinas y así- dice Trina asustada.

Juli: ¿Pero a quien matarías Trina?- dice Juli intentando calmar a Trina.

Trina: A las marionetas y asi- dice Trina intentando calmarse.

Karla: Por mi familia y mis mejores amigas dice Karla feliz.

Corey: Por Laney- dice Corey sonrojado.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que se cortaría los brazos por Laney- dice Nick.

Laney: Por Corey- dice Laney susurrando.

Fernanda: ¿Por quien?- dice Fernanda confundida.

Laney: Por Corey- dice Laney sonrojada.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice oye- dice Nick "ofendido"

Rebeca: Por mi mama- dice feliz.

Kin: Por mi hermano y por alguien secreto.

Kon: Por mi hermano- dice Kon feliz.

Carrie: Por Lenny- dice Carrie feliz.

Lenny: Por Carrie - dice Lenny sonrojado.

Kim: Por mi hermana y alguien secreto- dice Kim sonrojada.

Konnie: Por mi sister- dice Konnie feliz.

Montse: Por mi familia o por mis amigas- dice Montse feliz.

Kate: Por alguien de grojband- dice Kate feliz.

Ally: Excepto por Laney- dice Ally mientras Kate y Ally la miran con cara asesina.

Corey: ¿Y por que Laney no?- pregunta Corey algo enojado.

Laney: Tranquilo Corey deja lo así- dice Laney intentando calmar a Corey.

Kate: Bueno por que creemos que tu y Corey están saliendo- dice Kate enojada.

Ally: Y Corey no puede salir con nadie- dice Ally enojada al decir esto ellos se sonrojan.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que ellos dos no salen a parte se ven mal juntos- dice Nick "celoso"

Corey: No, nos vemos mal como pareja- dice Corey sonrojado.

Karla: Que lindo y todo eso pero tenemos que seguir con los retos- dice Karla feliz.

Kin, Kon, Lenny y Corey: Vámonos Kurt- dicen todos nerviosos al mismo tiempo.

Y después Kurt se los lleva a no se donde XD y después de 2 horas regresan.

Fernanda: Al fin regresaron- doce Fernanda frustrada mientras Kin Kon Lenny y Corey estaban con cara de O.O

Kurt: No fue para tanto- dice Kurt frustrado.

Rebeca: Aburrido, siguiente reto- dice Rebeca aburrida.

Laney: ¿Spiderman encerio?- dice Laney confundida. -No me molesta pero ¿encerio Spiderman?- dice Laney sonrojada y confundida.

Corey: Pero a mi si- dice Corey muy muy muy muy pero muy celoso.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que una chica tan bonita deba de salir con Spiderman- dice Nick "celoso"

Corey: ¡Por tercera vez, mi trabajo es decirle cosas lindas a Laney no el tuyo!- dice Corey enojado. -¡Y mucho menos seré su mesero pero me agrada la idea de envenenar la comida de la cita de Laney- dice Corey con un tono malvado.

Daniela: Después se matan, Corey ves a ponerte la ropa de mesero, Laney vete a arreglar- dice Daniela algo frustrada.

Corey y Laney: Okay- dicen tristes mientras se van a cambiar.

*En el restaurante*

Se ve a Laney y a Spiderman en una mesa alejada de todos Laney lleva un vestido rojo y su pelo es más largo de lo normal y son su broche.

*Con los novios*

(Corey: Karla no son novios- dice enojado.

Yo: ¿Y?- digo yo

Corey: ¿Como que ¿y? Laney es mi novia- dice enojado.

Karla: No no lo es por mas que lo desee y este loca por el Corney no es tu novia, tal vez sea tu novia en mi fic pero no aqui- dije yo

Corey: Solo cambialo- dice enojado

Karla: Ahhh ya que- dije yo )

*Con Laney y Spiderman*

Laney: Emmm, ¿hola?- dice nerviosa.

Spiderman: Hola- dice confundido.

Laney: Oh mira ya viene el mesero- dice Laney intentando salirse de la conversación.

Corey el mesero: Hola y bienvenidos al restaurante Palacio Real donde nuestros platillos te llevaran al cielo ¿puedo tomar su orden?- dice Corey intentando disimular su enojo y su tono de voz era como emmm como se los puedo decir? Como de computadora pero no tan exagerado XD

Laney: Emmm, si quisiera una ensalada y de tomar limonafa por favor- dice Laney intentando no reírse de Corey.

Spiderman: Si, quisiera una lasaña y de tomar te helado por favor- dice Spiderman aburrido.

Corey: Si, enseguida- dice Corey enojado y simulando sonreír, después se va a la cocina.

*En la cocina*

Kurt: ¿Que pidieron Corey?- dice Kurt mientras esta revolviendo una sopa con una cuchara de madera.

Corey: Una ensalada, una lasaña limonada y te helado- dice Corey con rabia.

Kurt: ¿Que tipo de veneno quieres que utilice en la lasaña y te helado de Spiderman?- dice Kurt sacando ingredientes de un estante.

Corey: Veneno para ratones- doce Corey sonriendo maliciosamente.

Kurt: Deacuerdo, pero tu prepararlas la lasaña- dice Kurt mientras saca el veneno para ratones.

Corey: Ahhhh, ya que, solo por que es la ensalada de Laney- dice Corey algo sonrojado.

*20 minutos después*

Llega Corey a la mesa donde están Laney y Spiderman.

Laney: Oh llegaste- dice Laney aguantándose las ganas de reírse.

Corey: Emmm si- dice Corey mientras pone los platos en la mesa.

Spiderman: Gracias- dice Spiderman.

Corey: Si necesitan un hospital oh perdón me equivoque si necesitan algo llamen me- doce Corey nervioso.

*2 minutos después*

*En un hospital*

Karla: Lo siento Spiderman te prometo que jamas volveremos a envenenar tu comida- dice Karla feliz.

Spiderman: No los quiero volver a ver nunca mas- dice Spiderman tosiendo y con mucho dolor.

Karla: Trato echo- dice feliz mientras sale del hospital y va al garage de Corey.

*En el garage*

Corey: Que extraño reto- dice Corey.

Karla: Dijo Spiderman que ninguno se le acercara por que si se le acercan los demandara- dice Karla feliz.

Todos: Okay- dicen todos.

Corey, Laney, Kin, Kon, Carrie, Lenny, Kim y Konnie: Vamos a saludar a extraños- dicen felices. (Obviamente fingida la felicidad XD)

*Después del reto*

Laney: Necesito un baño no es normal que tenga salsa picante en el cabello- dice Laney mientras ve su cabello.

Karla: Se bañaran cuando acabe el preguntas y retos- dice Karla feliz.

Grojband y Newmans: No puede ser- dicen enojados.

Karla: Ahora Valeri12 Riffin

Valeri12 Riffin

Reto Rusher 4Ever DENME A KENDALL PD:

Pregunta para todos: QUIENES SON RUSHERS/RUSHERBOYS?

Lenny: HERMANITO BRONIE

Kin: Admite lo amas a Kim

Carrie: Lee realidad incierta capitulo 3- dice Karla feliz.

Karla: Daniela vez por Kendall- dice Karla feliz.

Daniela: Karla, recuerda que tenemos prohibida la entrada por lo que paso la ultima vez- dice Daniela.

Karla: Cierto lo había olvidado, lo siento Valeri12 Riffin pero no podremos ir por Kendall- dice Karla - Pero te podre responder y si soy rusher- dice Karla feliz.

Daniela: Algo no mucho pero si soy rusher- dice Daniela feliz.

Carrie: Yo si- dice feliz (supongo yo que si así que por eso lo puse jajaja)

Kim: Yo- dice Kim feliz.

Konnie: Yo- dice feliz.

Kate y Ally: Poco no mucho ya que amamos grojband - dicen felices.

Trina: Ahhhh Big Time Rush yo los amo- dice Trina gritando como fangirl.

Mina: Poco- dice Mina feliz.

Lenny: Si hermanita bron... Quise decir ¿que es eso de hermanito bronie?- dice Lenny al principio emocionado y luego fingiendo una voz grave.

Kin: Emmm, bueno me gusta Kim- doce Kin sonrojado mientras Kim se sonroja.

Todos: Awwww

Carrie: Bueno- dice feliz mientras toma el celular de Karla para leer.

(No había capítulo tres pero si leí el primero)

*5 minutos después*

Carrie: Wooow, Laney voy a hacerte una recomendación jamas tengas un amigo llamado Clayton si no quieres que Corey no sea tu novio, y Corey jamas seas amiga de una Cristina- dice Carrie sorprendida.

Karla: Lo mismo dije yo, en el final quise matar a Laney pero como es unos de mis personajes favoritos me controle- dice Karla feliz.

Laney: Después lo leeré- dice Laney preocupada.

Karla: Ahora sigue Starkiller con diez preguntas para Corey,

¿Has jugado The Force Unleashed? Sino ERES UN P***

¿te gusta andar sin camisa?

¿Alguna vez me vas a responder los 1237372737 mensajes que te mande en Facebook?

¿Quieres ser mi amigo?!,vamos,soy un total badass,tengo poderes de la fuerza,¡EL GUARDAESPALDAS IDEAL!

¿Eres gay?

¿Alguna vez te has enfrentado a un sith? Bueno es obvio que flacuchos como tu ni siquiera conocen STAR WARS

¿Qué es la orden 66?

¿Me has visto en acción?

Juega una partida de star wars episode III Contra mi,el ganador se va contra Laney (he oído que es muy buena en ese juego)

Laney,¿has visto a Corey sin camisa alguna vez? Y sí preguntas busca Ask corey and laney #1 en Deviantart en internet

Corey,¿puedes dejar de ser asustadizo,o es que tengo que ir para enseñarte auto-defensa?- dice Karla feliz.

Corey: Si e jugado The Force Unleashed, no mucho, no tengo ningún mensaje tuyo tal vez se lo enviaste a otra persona que no soy yo, si claro ahora seremos amigos, no, no soy gay, si e visto Star Wars pero nunca me e enfrentado a un sith, es la orden que va en el numero 66, no te e visto en acción ya que no te conozco, claro al terminar el episodio vamos a jugar- dice Corey feliz.

Laney: Si, si lo e visto sin camisa- dice Laney sonrojada.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que Laney no debió de ver eso- dice Nick "celoso"

Laney: Ya e visto esa pagina y me gustan las imágenes, pero ay una que muestra de mas, y yo usando Laney algo enojada.

Corey: ¿Como que muestran de mas?- dice Corey sonrojado.

Laney: Emmm, después buscas tu las fotos- dice Laney sonrojada.

Corey: No soy asustadizo y no es necesario que me enseñes auto-defensa- dice Corey enojado.

Karla: Bueno ya para terminar esta Carolina

Carolina

Reto para Corey: disfraza te de Freddy de five night's at Freddy's y actúa como el, pero sin matar, eso es trabajo de Daniela.

Reto para Daniela: guarda tu cuchillo y no lo uses por todo el capi (me deben una)

Reto para todos: vean el vídeo de payasos asesinos, excepto los menores, no quiero que salgan trauma dos.

Reto para Lenny: disfraza te de el vampiro de crepúsculo.

Pregunta para Carrie: ¿te gusta como se ve Lenny- dice Karla feliz.

Corey: Bueno, pero Lenny tranquilo no te vallas a asustar por ver a Fredy- dice Corey intentando no reírse de Lenny.

Lenny: Ahhh ya les dije que no me da miedo- dice Lenny enojado luego aparece Corey destras de el disfrazado de Fredy. - Ahhhhh, Fredy quiere matarme- dice Lenny gritando como niñita.

Todos se ríen al ver esto.

Daniela: Nooo es mi cuchillo favorito- dice Daniela mientras lo abraza.

Lenny: Sii la asecina no tendra su cuchillo- dice Lenny feliz mientras hacia un baile.

Daniela: No ayudas- dice Daniela apuntándolo con su cuchillo.

Lenny: Emmm, si lo siento- dice Lenny nervioso dejando de hacer el baile.

Karla: Daniela un reto es un reto damelo- dice Karla feliz mientras extiende su mano.

Daniela: Ahhh ya que- dice Daniela enojada mientras le da su cuchillo.

Karla: Ahora Lenny vete a vestirte- dice Karla feliz.

Lenny: Ahhh- dice Lenny sonrojado.

*2 minutos después *

Lenny: Ah esto es muy incomodo- dice Lenny mientras acomoda su blusa.

Carrie: Si me gusta- dice Carrie con la boca abierta.

Karla: Bueno fueron todas las preguntas y retos por hoy nos vemos después ¡gracias a todos por venir!- dice Karla feliz mientras cierra la puerta del garage.

Holaaaa se que e estado mucho tiempo sin subir fic pero entre a la escuela muchas tareas y mi celular falla pero tratare de subir mas seguidos y si les gusto el flashback y quieren que ponga lo que en realidad paso me dicen y les subiré un fic específicamente de lo que paso.


	4. Dia tres :D

Karla: Holaaa bienvenidos al preguntas y retos de grojband- dice Karla  
Daniela: A si es- dice Daniela feliz.  
Lenny: Otra vez la... Saben que ya me acostumbre a estar con amigas asesinas- dice Lenny sin importancia xD  
Karla: Okay? Bueno como siempre nos acompaña mi hermana y Rebeca, y tres nuevas invitadas, mi amiga Polett, mi amiga Johana y Emily- dice Karla feliz mientas aparecen las amiga de Karla una tiene 12 años es del tamaño de Laney con el pelo hasta la cintura una blusa blanca con rayas negras y jn pantalón de mezclilla ella era Johana, Polett era del tamaño de Corey con el pelo corto y chino usaba una blusa morada con un pantalón de mezclilla y Emily viste con una playera de nirvana una chamarra de mezclilla, un pantalón negro, botas bob martin azules, tiene el cabello como el de nina the killer, y su actitud es como la de Laney.

Polett: Hola- dice feliz  
Johana: Hola soy Johana- dice feliz  
Emily: Hola- dice Emily  
Rebeca: Ya hay que empezar- dice Rebeca feliz.  
Karla: Cierto, primero empezamos con Artemis  
Reto a lenny y a laney a jugar 10 minutos en el paraíso, a Corey a golpear a jeff the killer, a Carrie a que se vista como Lucy de end fen lie, y a Kim a construir una maquina que te lleve al pasado y traigan pruebas de aliens que visitaron la tierra.- dice Karla feliz.  
Corey: ¿¡Que que!? Laney no pasara 10 minutos con un enano feo raro- dice Corey algo enojado.  
Lenny: Hey! Estoy aquí- dice Lenny ofendido.  
Corey: ¿Y?- pregunta enojado.  
Daniela: Ya sabes lo que pasara si no los dejas hacer el reto- dice Daniela mientras apunta a Corey con el cuchillo.

Corey: Agh, bien solo por que quiero vivir- dice Corey asustado y nervioso.  
Daniela: Bueno, por aya hay un closet, pueden pasar- dice Daniela con inocencia.  
Laney y Lenny: ¿Okay?- dicen al mismo tiempo, después van al closet y Corey rojo de furia intentando calmarse y mal diciendo a Lenny en voz baja xD  
*Adentro del closet*  
Lenny: Emmm, hola- dice Lenny confundido.  
Laney: Hola- dice Laney igual de confundida que Lenny XD  
Lenny: ¿Que se supone que hagamos?- pregunta Lenny confundido.  
Laney: Emmm no lo se- dice Laney con aburrimiento.  
*Devuelta al garage*  
Se ve a todos sentados en el escenario tranquilos excepto a Corey que miraba fijamente el reloj  
Corey: 5..4..3..2 ¡Ya pueden salir de ahi- dice Corey desesperado mientras abre la puerta del closet- Ya puedes salir de ahí Laney- dice mientras tras la jalaba a Laney del brazo.

Laney: Tranquilo Corey, ni que fuéramos novios para que te pongas asi- dice mientras se quitaba el brazo de Corey y Laney analizaba lo que había dicho y se sonrojaba ya que lo había dicho sin pensar.  
Corey: Emmm, ya me voy, que tengo que golpear a Jeff The Killer- dice Corey mientras se va del garage.  
Daniela: Esto tardara un rato- dice Daniela algo fastidiada.  
Laney: Ni que lo digas- dice Laney.  
*3 horas después*  
Regresa Corey con moretones rasguños y su ropa destruida y en vez de caminar se estaba arrastrando.  
Corey: Esa... cosa casi... me mata- muy apenas puede decir Corey XD  
Johana: No crees que debemos seguir mañana se ve muy mal- dice Johana mirando a Corey  
Laney: Si, tiene razon- dice mientras se acerca a Corey con un botiquín y empieza a curarlo.  
Karla: Eso creo, bueno adios- dice mientras se va con Daniela, Rebeca, Johana y Polett.  
*Al día siguiente*  
Rebeca: Corey ¿ya te sientes mejor?- dice mientras entra al garage con Karla, Daniela, Johana y Polett  
Corey: Si, algo- dice parándose del sofá.

Karla: Continuemos- dice mientras revisa su celular- Nos que damos en que... Carrie esto no te va a gustar- dice Karla algo nerviosa.

Carrie: Es otro disfraz ¿no es cierto?- dice Carrie con terror, y Karla solo asiente.  
Carrie: Me permiten un segundo... Gracias- dice Carrie mientras sale del garage Carrie sale y empieza a maldecir mientras destruía una bicicleta, y después de un rato entra al garage.  
Carrie: Emmm, Corey, creo que necesitarás una nueva bicicleta- dice Carrie apenada y con el manubrio en su mano.  
Carrie: Awwww, mi bicicleta- dice Corey triste.  
Carrie: Emmm, si lo siento, pero una duda, ¿por que tu bicicleta tenia un papel que decía yo amo a...- Carrie no pudo terminar ya que Corey le lanzó un tenis suyo, y todos voltean a ver Corey  
Corey: Yo no fui- dice Corey mientras escondía su otro tenis en la espalda.

Lenny: Corey -.-" ¿era necesario hacer eso? todo el mundo ya sabe que amas a...- fue interrumpido por otro tenis lanzado por Corey.  
Corey: Al parecer están lloviendo tenis- dice Corey mientras miraba el cielo.  
Karla: Rápido despierten los que tienen que seguir con los retos- dice Karla sin importancia alguna xD  
*1hora después*  
Karla: Por fin, ya era hora que despertaran- dice Karla mientras se levantaba de una silla.  
Carrie: Me ire a cambiar- dice mientras se va a cambiar y se sostiene la cabeza  
*5 minutos después*  
Sale Carrie como si nada  
Karla: Bueno, Kim la maquina del tiempo- dice Karla  
Kim: No es necesario construirla tengo una- dice mientras salía de garaje y luego entro con una maquina del tiempo  
Corey: ¿Como es que sabias que la ocuparías?- dice confundido  
Kim: Emmm, ¿presentimiento?- dice confundida -En fin ya me voy- dice mientras se metía a la máquina del tiempo.  
*1 hora después*  
Regresa Kim con un alíen inconsciente.  
Lenny: ¡Kim! ¿¡Que demonios es eso!?- pregunta Lenny asustado.  
Kin: Ahhh, que ignorante eres es un alíen inconsciente- dice Kin mientras se golpeaba la frente con la mano.  
Kim: Exactamente- dice mientras lanza el alíen devuelta a ma maquina del tiempo.  
Karla: Emmm, okay algo raro, pero ahora sigue RUSER FOR EVER3  
Reto a Grojband y a Newmans a que secuestren a los chicos de big time rush y me los envíen por correo- dice Karla feliz.  
Grojband y Newmans: Por ellos- dicen al mismo tiempo mientras salen del garaje.  
*2 horas después*  
Laney: Pensé que seria mas difícil, pero engañar a un ejercito de niñas gritonas es facil- dice Laney confiada.

Lenny: Corey -.-" ¿era necesario hacer eso? todo el mundo ya sabe que amas a...- fue interrumpido por otro tenis lanzado por Corey.  
Corey: Al parecer están lloviendo tenis- dice Corey mientras miraba el cielo.  
Karla: Rápido despierten los que tienen que seguir con los retos- dice Karla sin importancia alguna xD  
*1hora después*  
Karla: Por fin, ya era hora que despertaran- dice Karla mientras se levantaba de una silla.  
Carrie: Me ire a cambiar- dice mientras se va a cambiar y se sostiene la cabeza  
*5 minutos después*  
Sale Carrie como si nada  
Karla: Bueno, Kim la maquina del tiempo- dice Karla  
Kim: No es necesario construirla tengo una- dice mientras salía de garaje y luego entro con una maquina del tiempo  
Corey: ¿Como es que sabias que la ocuparías?- dice confundido  
Kim: Emmm, ¿presentimiento?- dice confundida -En fin ya me voy- dice mientras se metía a la máquina del tiempo.

*1 hora después*  
Regresa Kim con un alíen inconsciente.  
Lenny: ¡Kim! ¿¡Que demonios es eso!?- pregunta Lenny asustado.  
Kin: Ahhh, que ignorante eres es un alíen inconsciente- dice Kin mientras se golpeaba la frente con la mano.  
Kim: Exactamente- dice mientras lanza el alíen devuelta a ma maquina del tiempo.  
Karla: Emmm, okay algo raro, pero ahora sigue RUSER FOR EVER3  
Reto a Grojband y a Newmans a que secuestren a los chicos de big time rush y me los envíen por correo- dice Karla feliz.  
Grojband y Newmans: Por ellos- dicen al mismo tiempo mientras salen del garaje.  
*2 horas después*  
Laney: Pensé que seria mas difícil, pero engañar a un ejercito de niñas gritonas es facil- dice Laney confiada.

Corey: Lo mismo digo, RUSER FOR EVER3 el cartero me dijo que aproximadamente tardara 2 dias en llegar- dice Corey como si nada.  
Karla: Emmm, okay rarooo pero bueno, ahora es el turno de SUPER GROJFAN  
Retos a grojband  
-Corey besa a laney en los labios con la boca abierta y con lengua durante 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 horas.  
-Laney eres hermana de lenny?  
-corey quítate la camiseta y finge pedirle matrimonio a Laney y Laney acepta y vistan se como si se casaran y luego besen se en la boca con... ya saben con que  
-lenny eres gay?  
-Kon te gusta Konnie o trina?  
-Laney finge una ruptura entre el noviazgo entre tu y Lenny y Corey celebra al respecto con fuegos artificiales  
-kin finge ser novio de Kim y luego besen se hasta que te quedes sin aire  
-corey y Laney encierren se en un cuarto obscuro y queden se ahí hasta que sea la hora de comer en China (ya besen se no?)  
-Kin viste el "accidente" que sucedió en año nuevo con Corey y Laney, por favor dime que lo grabaste.  
-Laney cres que Corey es celoso?  
-Corey fingan el accidente que paso en año nuevo EXACTAMENTE IGUAL  
Aceptas preguntas clasificación M?  
O solo T O K?  
-Corey sabes que es el Corney?  
-corey y Laney digan que se aman y besen se porque si y Corey canta le una canción cursi a "tu Laney" y dile que la amas  
-kin besa a Kim y dile que la amas  
-Lenny besa a Carrie con la boca abierta y con lengua  
-Mina confiesa tu amor por Nick  
-Trina besa a Kon en la boca y fingan ser novios POR TODO EL FIC- dice Karla mientras terminaba de leer.  
Laney: Bueno, si tenemos que- dice sonrojada.  
Corey: De acuerdo, tenemos que besarnos por muuuucho tiempo, no hay problema- dice sonrojado.  
Luego de eso Corey y Laney se besaron por muuuuuuucho tiempo, tardaron minutos, horas, días y aun no se separaban.  
*5 días después*  
Se separan Corey y Laney del beso que duro muuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo.  
Karla: Al fin- dice Karla mientras se paraba del sofá  
Corey: Pues eso es lo que debía durar no?- dice sonrojado.  
Karla: Bueno... Pues de echo se tardaron 3 horas mas de lo que debian- dice Karla mientras Corey y Laney se sorprendieron por todo el tiempo que pudieron aguantar  
Corey: Encerio?- dice sonrojado y sorprendido.  
Karla: Si... Solo una duda...¿como es que pudieron aguantar tanto?- dice Karla sorprendida.

Corey y Laney: Ni idea  
Karla: Bueno continuemos- dice feliz.  
Laney: No, Lenny no es mi hermano- dice Laney algo confundida por la pregunta.  
Corey: Emmm, de acuerdo pero... Tienen un...- fue interrumpido por que Karla le pone una pequeña caja en la mano el cual contenía un anillo -Gracias- dice algo nervioso.  
Laney: Olvidas algo- dice sonrojada y nerviosa.  
Corey: Cierto- dice Corey y se quita la camisa haciendo que Laney se sonrojara demasiado -Laney- dice Corey nervioso  
Laney: Si Corey- dice nerviosa.  
Corey: Laney, escucha yo eh estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, y y ahora que mis sentimientos se han aclarado pues yo quería -dice Corey nerviosos y después se inca - Laney Penn me harías el honor de ser la vocalista de mi banda?- dice Corey súper nervioso y sonrojado.  
(N/A: Sehhh no se me ocurrió algo mas cursi o creativo pero banda se refiere a vida, y vocalista pues obviamente se refiere a esposa, no soy una arruina dora de momentos como Corey en la serie xD)

Laney: Corey... Por supuesto que ¡si!- dice Laney sonrojada y muy feliz mientras abrazaba a Corey y Corey correspondía el abrazo.  
Después se ve a todos en una iglesia, Corey y Laney en el altar, y a los demás en los asientos, Kin era el padre (N/A: No se me ocurrió a otra persona XD)  
Kin: Corey Jaron Riffin aceptas ficticiamente y solo por hoy a Laney Penn como tu esposa para cantar duetos con ella y tener planes locos que tal vez funcione?- dice Kin vestido con una túnica.  
Corey: Acepto- dijo Corey que estaba vestido con un traje negro camisa blanca y corbata negra  
Kim: Y tu Laney Penn aceptas ficticiamente y solo por hoy a Corey Jaron Riffin para cantar duetos juntos y darle mucho mucho pero mucho sarcasmo de tu parte?- dice Kin serio.  
Laney: Acepto- dice Laney feliz tenia un vestido color perla un vestido tipo princesa con tirantes de encaje con un listón en la cintura color plateado y su pelo estaba mas largo y ondulado con un velo blanco largo con encaje en la orilla.  
Kin: Ahora que ambos han aceptado, puede besar a la novia- dice Kin feliz mientras Corey y Laney se miraban de frente y estaban sonrojados, después Corey besa a Laney a lo que Laney se sonrojo, cuando se separaron miraron a sus invitados  
Todos los chicos llevaban un traje negro, y las chicas llevaban un vestido un poco arriba de la rodilla que era de tirantes con una sola manga y con un listón a la cintura color negro y cada vestido era de diferente color.  
Carrie: Me prometí que no lloraría- dice mientras con un pañuelo se secaba las lágrimas.  
Lenny: Yo igual- dice mientras hacia lo mismo que Carrie y todos se le quedaban viendo extraño -es decir ¡Felicidades!- dice Lenny nervioso mientras escondía el pañuelo en su espalda  
Karla: Emmm, okay ahora Regresemos al garaje- dice Karla mientras que de la nada todos regresan al garaje con su ropa habitual.  
Lenny: Agh ¡ya dije que no soy gay! ¿Cuantas veces tengo que que decirlo?- dice Lenny enojado  
Kon: Emmm, la verdad no me gusta ninguna de las dos... O si?- dice con total normalidad.  
Laney: Okay- dice Laney tranquila  
Lenny: Laney- dice Lenny serio  
Laney: ¿Que pasa mi Lenny?- pregunta Laney preocupada  
Lenny: Tengo algo importante que decirte- dice mientras se acercaba a Laney y Corey los veía con celos  
Laney: ¿Que es?- dice mientras se acercaba mas a Lenny y Corey los veía con rabia  
Lenny: Quiero... Que... Agh por que están difícil... Quiero que terminemos- dice Lenny serio  
Laney: ¿Que?- dice Laney confundida y triste  
Corey: ¡Siiii!- dice Corey emocionado mientras lanzaba fuegos artificiales con la palabra "No mas sufrimiento" "Laney sera mía" "Yeiii" "El mejor día de mi vida" "Al fin" etc xD  
Laney: Pero...  
Karla: Y... Corte, gran actuación chicos- dice Karla feliz mientras estaba sentada en una silla de director de película un megáfono y un gorrito de los que usa un director de cine XD  
Laney: Gracias- dice feliz.  
Karla: Bueno ahora Kin y Kim fingan ser novios y se tienen que besar- dice Karla  
Kin: Okay- dice Kin sonrojado  
Kim: De acuerdo- dice sonrojada.  
Luego Kin besa a Kim y después de un rato se separan.  
Corey: Ahora me iré con mi "esposa" a un armario- dice Corey riendo mientras hace comillas en la palabra "esposa"  
Laney: Y yo me iré con mi "esposo" al armario- dice Laney tiendo mientras hace comillas en la palabra esposo al armario- dice Laney riendo también haciendo comillas.

Emily: ¿De acuerdo?- dice Emily confundida  
Polett: pero aproximadamente cuanto tiempo es?- pregunta Polett  
Kin: Pues...- saca una calculadora y hace cuentas - Aproximadamente como 4 horas- dice mientras veía si calculadora  
Kim: Seguro la mía dice 4 horas 15 minuto- dice mientras veía su calculadora  
Karla: Con 4 horas y medias sera suficiente- dice Karla mientras los empuja a un armario.  
*4 horas y medias después*  
Salen por voluntad propia Laney y Corey.  
Emily: Y... ¿Que hicieron?- dice Emily con curiosidad.  
Laney y Corey: Emmm, nada- dicen al mismo tiempo sonrojados.  
Karla: Si aja- dice Karla confundida -Aburridos!- grito Karla xD  
Kin: Por supuesto que lo vimos, y claro que lo grabamos, hay cosas que solo suceden una vez en la vida, excepto Laney y Corey besándose por que apuesto que siempre sera asi besándose y besandose- dice Kin confiado mientras hacia con sus manos figuras que se besaban y todos reían.  
Laney: Pff, Corey celoso, por favor- dice Laney con sarcasmo - es un extremista en casos de celos, la otra vez pensó que- fue interrumpida por la mano de Corey  
Corey: Acordamos que no contaríamos eso- dijo Corey nervioso.  
Laney: Pues ahora lo contare- dice Laney quitándose la mano de Corey -Un día alguien vino a visitarme y llego en el ensayo, y me iba ir con el hasta que en la puerta del garaje Corey me detuvo y me empezó a interrogar y me llevó a otro lado a solas, y se me confesó me dijo algo que no diré y... Luego le dije que el era mi primo y... Se fue corriendo como gallina- dice Laney recordando y todos reían y Corey se sonrojaba.  
Corey: Bien, ya lo admito soy un poco celoso- dice Corey sonrojado  
Laney: Un poco?- dice Laney riendo  
Corey: Okay bien, algo celoso- dice Corey enojado.  
Laney: ¿Algo?- preguntó de nuevo Laney.  
Corey: Ya bien soy muy celoso, pero tenemos que hacer el siguiente reto- dice Corey sonrojado.  
Laney: Cierto.. De casualidad tendrán, barba de nomo sabor a algodón de azúcar?- pregunto Laney confundida.  
Karla: Por supuesto que si, lo tenemos todo preparado- dice Karla mientras jala una cuerda y empieza a caer.  
Se ve a Kin probando uno con su dedo  
Kin: Mmmm, sabe a algodón azucar- dice Kin feliz.  
Y luego se ve a Kon tomando una taza de te con la barba del nomo sabor a algodón de azúcar.  
Luego se ve a una barba cayendo del cielo.  
Y Laney camina con la lengua de fuera hacia la barba al igual que Corey, la barba sigue cayendo y Corey y Laney cierran los ojos mientras caminan y sin darse cuenta ambos se están besando, y aparece un fondo rosa con un corazón en medio color rosa, ambos abren los ojos sorprendidos, 3 segundos después se separan (N/A: Si en el vídeo son 3 segundos, los contra para que sea exactamente igual xD)  
Laney esta en shock y poco a poco empieza a ver una sonrisa en su rostro.  
Y Corey también esta sorprendido y solo se limita a decir "Wooow" con una cada de satisfacción en su rostro.  
Ambos reaccionan y sacuden sus cabezas.  
Corey: Digo Woow Emmm lo siento Laney- dice Corey apenado mientras se rasca la nuca.

Laney: No no fue un.. Si... Algodón de azucar- dice Laney nerviosa y Corey se le quedaba viendo.  
Rebeca: Bueno, según yo si se parece- dice Rebeca.  
Karla: Si, bueno respondiendo tu pregunta, pues la verdad me da igual que clasificación sea xD si de repente me quedo trabada en una pregunta pido ayuda a una amiga- dice Karla feliz.  
Corey: Pues siendo sincero no... No se que es esa cosa del Corney- dice Corey confundido.  
Karla: Oh, le dijo cosa al Corney y no sabe que es? Eso no tiene perdon- dijo Karla mientras se iba al sillón y empezaba a llorar. -¿Como es que Corey Riffin no sabe que es el Corney?- dice Karla mientras empezaba a llorar muy fuerte y Rebeca se le acercaba.  
Carrie: ¿Por que se puso así?- pregunta Carrie confundida.

Rebeca: Es muy sentimental con el Corney, lee algo con mucho Corney llora de felicidad lee algo sin nada de Corney sigue leyendo por que le gusta la historia pero siempre hay una parte donde se enoja mucho y destruye algo (N/A: No es broma la otra vez rompí una lámpara xD) y al final se pone a llorar a pesar de que le guste mucho la historia- dice Rebeca aun con Karla.  
Karla: Ya estoy lista para explicarte que es el Corney- dice Karla ciando se para del sillón  
Corey: Bien, me mataba la curiosidad- dice Corey curioso xD  
Karla: Bien, el Corney es el nombre de pareja que tienen los fans para ustedes dos osea Corey y Laney, Cor de Corey y ney de Laney- dice Karla feliz a lo Corey y Laney se sonrojaran.  
Karla: Bien ahora digan que se aman besen se por que si Corey canta le una canción cursi a Laney y confiesa le tu amor por ella- dice Karla feliz. -Pero digan lo al mismo tiempo, no se, se me ocurrió xD- dice Karla feliz  
Corey: Bien así sera mas fácil- dice sonrojado mientras se toman de las manos.  
Y Karla sostenía una cámara mientras y los grababa.  
Corey y Laney: T-t-te amo- dicen al mismo tiempo mirándose directamente a los ojos y sonrojados.  
Corey: Bueno Laney al saber que tu también sientes lo mismo que yo te cantaré un canción- dice Corey sonrojado mientras se sube al escenario.  
Corey esta en el escenario con una guitarra y en el micrófono.

(Corey)

Sabes no pido nada mas  
Que estar entre tus brazos  
Y huir de todo el mal  
Que a todo he renunciado  
Por estar junto a ti

Sabes no dejo de pensar  
Que estoy enamorado  
Te quiero confesar  
Que soy solo un esclavo  
Que no sabe vivir sin ti

Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser  
Encendiste la luz  
Me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontre  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Como aguja en un pajar  
Te busque sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar tan dificil de ayar  
Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontre  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Sabes te quiero confesar  
Que te encuentro irresistible  
No dejo de pensar que haria lo imposible  
Por quedarme cerca de ti

Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser  
Encendiste la luz  
Me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontre  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Como aguja en un pajar  
Te busque sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar  
Tan dificil de hayar  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontre  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Sabes no pido nada mas  
Que estar entre tus brazos...

Corey al terminar baja y va hacia Laney, y Laney esta muy sonrojada al igual que Corey.  
Corey: Laney yo te amo- dice Corey nervioso a lo que Laney se sonrojaba.  
Karla: Awww que lindo- dice Karla llorando (N/A: Ya saben yo y mi sentimentalismo xD)  
Kin: Kim yo t-te amo- dice Kin sonrojado al igual que Kim.  
Luego Lenny se acerca a Carrie y la besa.  
Mina: Es necesario eso?- pregunta Mina sonrojada.  
Trina: Tienes sentimientos por Nick y así?- pregunta Trina furiosa espantando a Mina.  
Karla: Daniela ya sabes que hacer- dice Karla haciendo que todos se confundan.  
Daniela: Si tu me lo pides- dice Daniela feliz mientras se acerca a Trina y le daba un golpe todo raro xD que hace que se desmaye xD  
Kon: No mi amada que te han hecho?- dice Kon con dramatismo y hincado a lado de Trina y todos se sorprenden.

Corey: ¡Niño! Vete a lavar esa boca con jabón- dice Corey enojado y sorprendido.  
Kon: Ese es mi reto -.-" -dice Kon.  
Todos: Oh  
Karla: Bueno aprovechando que Trina se desmayo... Mina di tus sentimientos hacia Nick- dice Karla feliz.  
Mina: Okay... Nick t-tu m-me gustas- dice Mina sonrojada.  
Nick: Nick Mallory dice que siente lo mismo por Mina- dice Nick haciendo que Mina se sonroje.  
Karla: Awww... Miren trina ya esta despertando así que ahora tiene que besar a Kon- dice Karla.  
Kon ve que trina esta despertando así que aprovecha a besarla XD  
Trina: Puaj por...- Fue interrumpida por Emily.  
Emily: Tenias que besar a Kon y actuar ser novio de el por todo el fic- dice Emily feliz.  
Trina solo se limito a enojarse en silencio xD (N/A: Eso es lo que yo hago xD)  
Karla: Bueno ahora sigue Valeri12 Riffin  
1._Con lo de la continuación si estaría genial  
2._Ya no estoy en el show D':  
3._ RETOS Y PREGUNTAS:  
a)Karla: Consigue me el cuchillo de Jeff the Killer (Para los que no lo saben soy asesina serial x3)  
b)Lenny: Te deshonra ser bronie? TnT  
c)Corey: Ok ya te vestiste de Kirito pero ahora viste te de...ASUNA  
d)Corey: Sabias que soy tu prima?  
e)Trina: Tu yo secuestrando a BTR ahora *Sonrisa malvada*  
f)Mi error no era realidad incierta mas bien era el mundo en mi contra PERDON  
g) Laney: USA UN VESTIDO TODO EL SHOW- dice Karla feliz dejando de leer.  
Karla: Bueno espero que no me mate como casi lo hace con Corey adios- dice Karla mientras salia del garaje.  
Daniela: Nah siendo Karla si sobrevive aunque no lo parezca- dice Daniela sin importancia.  
Rebeca: Cierto conociéndola va a negociar- dice Rebeca.  
Todos: okay?  
*2 horas después*  
Karla regresa con el cuchillo, y sin un solo rasguño o gota de sangre o terror alguno.  
Corey: ¿¡Que!? Como es que sobreviviste a mi casi me mata?- dice Corey sorprendido.  
Karla: Pues... Digamos que use una táctica la cual ningún ser en la tierra pueda resistirse- dice Karla presumiendo xD  
Daniela Rebeca Polett y Johana: Le cambiaste 4 docenas de cupcakes por el cuchillo cierto?- preguntan al mismo tiempo.  
Karla: Exactamente... Por cierto el cuchillo ya va en camino- dice Karla feliz mientras lanzaba el cuchillo hacia afuera.  
Lenny: Agh tengo que admitirlo... Soy bronie- dice Lenny apenado.  
Carrie: Ya todos lo sabiamos- dice Carrie como si nada.  
Lenny: ¿Que pero como?- pregunta sorprendido, ya que según el escondió muy bien su secreto.  
Carrie: Pues te la pasabas hablando de lo increíble que seria vivir en un lugar lleno de ponis y cuando me fui de la ciudad me dijiste que había una convención de MLP y me pediste que fuera para traerte algo- dice Carrie haciendo que Lenny se sonrojara de la pena.  
Lenny: Jejeje- dice sonrojado  
Corey: Pero Asuna es mujer- dice Corey enojado.  
Karla: ¿Y?- dice Karla confundida.  
Corey: Y..- fue interrumpido por Daniela.  
Daniela: Tu solo vete a cambiar- dice Daniela enojada.  
Corey: Agh- dice Corey enojado mientras se iba a cambiar.  
*5 minutos después*  
Corey: Sin comentarios- dice Corey algo enojado mientras los demás tratan de no reírse. -No, no sabía que eres mi prima- dice Corey algo confundido.  
Trina: De acuerdo- dice Trina con una sonrisa malvada - Nos vemos media noche en el garaje- dice Trina mientras los demás la veían raro.  
Carrie: Leí el primer capitulo y esta woow- dice Carrie sorprendida.  
Laney: Agh ahora vuevo- dice Laney enojada mientras se va a cambiar.  
*5 minutos después*  
Regresa Laney pero con un vestido un poco arriba de la rodilla y es de manga larga la parte de la blusa del vestido es negro y la parte de la falda es rosa con detalles en negro.  
Corey: Woow- dice sorprendido al ver a Laney.  
Laney: Gracias- dice sonrojada.  
Karla: Bien sigue SUPER CORNEY  
Corey:besa a laney al nivel de quererle hacer el amor... claro en privado...En el cuarto de Corey...no mal piensen solo por una hora.  
Laney: besa Corey con lengua... en frente de todos.

Kon: crees que trina es linda bonita o hermosa  
Kin:si serias gay quien seria tu pareja  
-corey  
-phineas  
-ferb  
-Kon. (kaiu... osea. Iuuu)  
-gumball  
-richard  
-elmo  
-fteddy de five nights or freddus  
-quien quieras  
Kon:serias mi amigo?  
Corey:tu y nick vean el FIC ¡feliz cumpleaños corey! por mousekat 1005  
Laney:que harías si corey y carrie fueran novios?  
Laney:TU Y COREY FINGAN TENER UNA BODA Y OBVIAMENTE COREY SE TE VA A DECLARAR.  
Kim:quieres te gusta o amas a Kin?  
Kin:BESEN SE EN LA BOCA...  
Konnie:quien te gusta?- dice Karla feliz dejando de leer -Bien... ¿Que esperan? Vallan a... A... A eso- dice Karla mientras señala al cuarto de Corey.

Corey: Mmmm... Bueno- dice Corey sonrojado.  
Laney: Si... Claro- dice Laney sonrojada.  
Corey: Bueno pues... Vamos- doce Corey mientras señala la puerta de su cuarto.  
Laney: Vamos- dice Laney sonrojada mientras va al cuarto de Corey.  
*10 minutos después*  
Karla: Ya salgan, ya se tardaron mucho- dice Karla mientras toca la puerta del cuarto de Corey.  
Después Corey y Laney salieron del cuarto sonroja dos.  
Karla: Al fin... Se tardaron mucho, pues que estaban haciendo... Saben algo, mejor no quiero saber- dice Karla.  
Corey: De acuerdo- dice Corey sonrojado.  
Laney: ¿Otro beso?- pregunta Laney sonrojada.  
Karla: Si- dice Karla feliz.  
Corey: De acuerdo- dice Corey sonrojado.  
Después Corey se acerca a Laney sonrojado y la besa, y después de un rato se separan.  
Karla: Corey ya te puedes quitar el traje de Asuna- dice Karla.  
Corey: Yeii- dice emocionado mientras se iba a cambiar.  
*5 minutos después*  
Regresa Corey con si ropa normal.  
Kon: Hermosa- dice Kon mirando a Trina y Corey aguantaba las ganas de vomitar xD  
Trina: Aww gracias- dice Trina intentando ser amable xD  
Kin: ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?- pregunta Kin confundido.  
Karla: Tu solo responde- dice Karla igual de confundida que Kin.  
Kin: Emmm, no se ¿Elmo?- dice Kin confundido.  
Lenny: No te lo recomiendo- dice Lenny aterrado xD  
Kin: Por?- pregunta Kin confundido  
Lenny: Por que una vez me dijeron que Elmo me violaría salvaje mente en la noche- dice Lenny temblando.  
Kin: ¿Okay?- dice Kin confundido.  
Kon: Siii, nueva amiga- dice Kon feliz.  
Corey: Ya había escuchado eso antes, meh lo leeré, vamos Nick- dice Corey como si nada mientras se va a su computadora.  
Nick Mallory: Nick dice que va detrás de ti- dice Nick Mallory.  
Corey: Bien... A leer- dice Corey mientras entra a la pagina.  
*Después de leer*  
Corey y Nick quedan paralizados al terminar de leer.  
Karla: Y bien como les pareció?- pregunta Karla son imaginar de que se trataba.  
Corey: Aleja te de mi para toda la vida- dice Corey alejándose de Nick.  
Nick: Nick esta de acuerdo con Corey Riffin- dice mientras se alejaba de Corey.  
Emily: Que creen que aya sido?- pregunta Karla confundida a los demás.  
Todos: Ni idea- dicen confundidos  
Karla: Bueno, continuemos- dice Karla feliz.  
Corey: Creo que esto ya lo había leído?- dice mientras recordaba  
Karla: De echo si lo leíste, Lenny te asusto esa vez no recuerdas?- pregunta Karla  
Corey: Ohhh si ya recordé... Osea que sufrí lo mismo dos veces?- pregunta Corey  
Rebeca: Mas o menos- dice Rebeca riendo.  
Corey: Agh- dice Corey enojado  
Laney: Yo... Emmm le haría algo a Daniela que la hiciera enojar para que me mate- dice Laney como si nada.  
Corey: Yo me metería a un hospital psiquiátrico, por que para salir con Carrie debería estar realmente mal de la cabeza... Como Lenny- dice Corey.  
Lenny: Oye- dice Lenny ofendido.  
Karla: A otra boda- dice Karla feliz  
*En la boda*  
(N/A: Todos usaban la misma ropa xD no supe que mas xD)  
Kin: Corey Jaron Riffin aceptas ficticiamente y solo por hoy a Laney Penn como tu esposa para cantar duetos con ella y tener planes locos que tal vez funcione?- dice Kin serio.  
Corey: Acepto- dice Corey.  
Kim: Y tu Laney aceptas ficticiamente y solo por hoy a Corey Jaron Riffin para cantar duetos juntos y darle mucho mucho pero mucho sarcasmo de tu parte?- dice Kin serio.

Laney: Acepto- dice Laney : Ahora que ambos aceptaron, puede besar a la novia- dice Kin.  
Corey y Laney voltean para verse de frente y se besan, despues voltean hacia los invitados.  
(N/A: si hice copypage xD)  
Lenny: No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar- decía varias veces Lenny mientras contenía sus lágrimas.  
Karla: Otra hermosa boda... Pero tristemente debemos regresar al garaje- dice Karla mientras aplaude y mágicamente regresan al garaje con sus ropas normales.  
Kim: Tengo que contestar eso?- dice Kim sonrojada, pero voltea a ver a Daniela con el cuchillo y se asusta -Ya, bien bien lo diré... Lo amo- doce Kim sonrojada con la cabeza hacia abajo por la vergüenza s lo que Kin también se sonrojo.  
Kin: Bien ahora tendré que besarte Kim- le dice Kin a Kim a lo que Kim asintió aún con la cabeza abajo.  
Después Kin beso a Kim y después de un rato se separaron.  
Konnie: Este pastel de chocolate- dice Konnie mientras sostenía un pastel con sus manos u le salían corazones de los Laney:  
Karla: Bien hay un reto que no dije ya que es privado... Así que todos salgan excepto Corey y Laney- dice Karla feliz.  
Corey: Y por que ellos no pueden saber?- pregunta Corey confundido.  
Karla: Ya lo veras... Daniela sacalos- dice Karla, y Daniela los saca a todos.  
Laney: Bien que es?- pregunta Laney curiosamente xD  
Karla: Bien les leeré el reto...  
Corey:(esto es en privado solo ustedes tu y Laney)  
-fingan hacer el amor (ruidos)  
(esta pregunta es para que nadie levante sospechas ah y ya pueden entrar todos)- les dice Karla dejando de leer.  
Laney: Bien... Esto seré divertido- dice Laney feliz.  
Karla: Bien los llamare... ¡Daniela ya dejamos entrar!- dice Karla año que Daniela los metió rápidamente xD  
Carrie: Cual era ese reto?- pregunta Carrie curiosa  
Karla: Ammm, si lo leeré... Corey y Laney vallan al cuarto de Corey y estén ahí solos- dice Karla riendo dejando de leer.  
Corey: Bueno Laney tenemos que irnos- dice Corey mientras se llevaba a Laney rápidamente y todos estaban confundidos y Karla aguantaba la risa.  
Después de un rato empezaron a haber sonidos... extraños.  
Daniela: Que es ese sonido?- pregunta Daniela nerviosa.  
Emily: Oh por dios... No me digan que... Están...- dice Emily nerviosa.  
Al oír eso esos sonidos que iban haciendo mas fuertes.  
Kin: Existen hoteles saben?- dice Kin golpeando la puerta.  
Los sonidos se hicieron mas fuertes.  
Lenny: Ya parenle- dice Lenny tapándose los oídos y con cara de asco xD  
Kate: No esto no puede estar pasando- dice Kate preocupada.  
Ally: Si, Corey no es asi- dice Ally preocupada.  
Kon: Hasta aquí llegue- dice Kon y abrió la puerta y vio a Corey y Laney sentados muriéndose de la risa -.-"  
Corey y Laney al ver a Kon se empezaron a reír mas y se salieron.  
Carrie: Así que ese era el reto verdadero ¿no es así -.-"?-dice Carrie enojada.  
Karla: Si- dice Karla riendo.  
Todos: Agh  
Karla: Bueno a continuar con los retos el que sigue es de Fernanda  
Larry: te reto a gritar "soy tan gay que me masturbó con justin biber!"  
Laney y Corey: Los reto a darse un beso francés- dice Karla dejando de leer.  
Lenny: Por que demonios me pasa esto ami, ¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que decir que no soy gay!?- dice Lenny alterado.  
Daniela: Tu solo di eso y no morirás esta noche- dice Daniela.  
Lenny: Agh bien... *suspiro* ¡soy tan gay que me masturbó con Justin Biber!- grito Lenny enojado.  
Todos: Jajaja  
Lenny solo se sonrojo de la pena.  
Karla: Ahora se pueden besar- le dice Karla a Corey y Laney intentando ya no reírse.  
Corey y Laney se besaron sin ninguna objeción o queja (N/A: creó que objeción y queja es lo mismo pero suena raro y por eso lo puse xD) y después se separaron sonroja dos.  
Karla: Bien ahora sigue emi  
-PREGUNTAS-  
Karla:¿quieres ser mi amiga?  
Corey y Laney:¿ya son novios?  
Kin y Kim: la misma pregunta de arriba  
grojband y Trina: ¿enserio no les molesta saber que tienen una serie y que las personas del mundo sepan que están haciendo a cada rato?  
Carrie: Lenny se te declaro cierto ¿cual es tu respuesta?  
-RETOS-  
Corey: elige ropa para Laney (no se vale la ropa que siempre usa y no le preguntes a ella que ropa escoger)  
Laney: Pon te la ropa que Corey escogió  
Tina: no digas las palabras -Y así- por tres horas  
Corey: sabes que es el Corney? si la respuesta es no que se lo explique Laney y que entienda que significa  
y ya que probablemente los hice pasar vergüenza les diré un reto que les gustara:  
Corey besa a Laney - Lenny besa a Carrie - Kin besa a Kim (Los besos son en la boca hasta que alguien se quede sin aire)- dice Karla dejando de leer -. Claro que si- dice Karla feliz.  
Corey y Laney: No- dicen algo sonroja dos y tristes.  
Kin y Kim: No- dicen igual de tristes  
Corey: ¿Tenemos una serie?- dice Corey confundido.  
Trina: Salí en televisión y así... Mina seré una estrella famosa y asi- dice Trina emocionada.  
Laney: Esos significa que... En todo el mundo se vio el beso... Que tuve con Corey- dice Laney sonrojada.  
Kin: Nah descuida... No se de que te preocupas ese vídeo fue viral en internet... Como el fracaso de trina- dice Kin feliz.  
Trina: Oh no, eso significa que toó el mundo vio mi fracaso- dice Trina enojada.  
Kon: Tranquila Trina no importa ya ese- dice Kon abrazando a Trina.  
Trina: Tienes razón- dice Trina con un tic en el ojo.  
Carrie: Oh... Pues mi respuesta es que... Lenny... A mi también me gustas- dice Carrie sonrojada.  
Lenny se quedo en shock, no podía moverse o hablar por la emoción, puede que por fuera pareciera que no se podría mover nunca jamás, pero por dentro estaba haciendo una fiesta tamaño mundial con invitados patos con cara de Carrie xD (N/A: no tengo ni la menor idea de donde salio eso xD tal vez sea por que son las 5 de la mañana y no e dormido nada desde ayer xD)

Karla: Levanten lo mientras continuamos- dice Karla y Carrie de fue hacia el -. Bien Corey elije ropa para Laney... En el armario de la esquina hay mucha topa para elejir- dice Karla mientras señalaba un armario en la esquina del garaje.  
Corey: Cuando metieron eso?- dice Corey confundido.  
Karla: Eso no importa sólo ve y elije ropa- dice Karla empujando a Corey hacia el armario.  
Laney: Conociendo a Corey elegirá algo muy rosa, de venganza por lo que hice ayer- dice Laney preocupada.  
Rebeca: ¿Que hiciste?- pregunta Rebeca confundida.  
Laney: No quiero hablar de eso- dice Laney sonrojada.  
Rebeca: ¿Okay?- dice confundida.  
*Dentro del armario*  
Corey: Algo rosa, que odiara Laney- dice Corey buscando entre la ropa.  
Mente de Corey: Hay Corey ambos sabemos que no eres capas de eso- dice su mente frustrada.  
Corey: Pero ella hizo eso- dice Corey sonrojado.  
Mente de Corey: Pero estas demaciado enamorado de ella como para hacer eso- dice su mente riendo.  
Corey: Agh, tiene razón, pero por lo menos tendrá un poco de rosa- dice Corey para si.  
Después de un rato Corey salio del armario con un vestidos de tirantes un poco arriba de la rodilla color rosa con rallas de color negro y se lo entregó.  
Laney: No esta tan mal, excepto por el hecho que tiene rosa- dice Laney mirando el vestido.  
Karla: Ahora ves a ponerte lo- dice Karla feliz.  
Laney se fue de ahí y salio después de un rato.  
Trina: Este reto es fácil y...- estaba apunto de decir y así pero vio la miradas de los demás -. Y... Ganare nada- dice trina nerviosa.  
Corey: Si ya se que es el Corney me lo explico Karla hace un rato- dice Corey sonrojándose -. Bien Laney tenemos que besarnos otra vez- dice Corey sonrojado.  
Laney: Si- dice sonrojada.  
Corey se acercó a Laney y la beso.  
Lenny hizo lo mismo con Carrie.  
Y Kin con Kim (N/A: si falta de imaginación para diálogos T-T)  
*5 minutos después*  
Todos se separaron : Awww... Bueno ya que terminaron sigue laney penn  
Reto a Carrie a vestirse de una chica súper poderosa  
Reto a: Lenny jugar mlp conmigo  
Verdad para trina:que le hiciste a Katrina  
Reto a todos y a Karla :busquen me en google y acepten me me llamo laney riffin- dice Karla dejando de leer.  
Carrie: Agh sabia que no debía de hablar- dice Carrie mientras de va a cambiar.  
*5 minutos despues*  
Sal Carrie con traje de chica super poderosa azul.  
Carrie:Son comentarios- dice Carrie enojada.  
Lenny: Vamos a jugar- dice Lenny mientras se sala del garaje corriendo emocionado.  
*2 horas después*  
Regresa Lenny feliz  
Lenny: Fue muy divertido- dice emocionado.  
Karla: Tal vez para ti, nosotros tuvimos que esperarte dos horas- dice Karla frustrada.  
Lenny: Ups- dice Lenny nervioso  
Trina: Digamos que "la mande a dormir"- dice Trina haciendo comillas con sus manos  
Todos: Listo- dicen todos con sus celulares en la mano.  
Karla: Bueno ahora sigue kurtlarapedomo  
Preguntas  
Para Larry: ¿has violado grillos?  
Para Mina: ¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad de vengarte de Trina, por como te a tratado, como lo harías?  
Para Corey: ¿Corey si tu y Larry mataran a los peluches de una vecina que harían de estas opciones?  
1.- Enterrar los cadáveres cerca de la casa de Nick Mallory  
2.- Confesarle a Carrie, Laney que lo hicieron mientras los ayudan a encubrir su homicidio  
3.- Confesarselo a la policía de peluches  
4.- No hacer nada y huir a otra ciudad bajo los nombres de Michel Dona Elizabeth Churro Von para Corey y Bob esponja para Larry  
Para Laney: ¿Que harías si Kon te pintara el cabello de rosa como el de Trina?  
Para todos: ¿Si tuvieran la oportunidad de entrar mágicamente a un videojuego cual sería? va para todos eso incluye los que quieren entrar al fic si quieren responderla por mi no hay problema  
Retos  
Para Mina: Véngate de Trina con ayuda de los minions  
Para todos los chicos: Roben un banco vestidos de Personajes de Super smash Brothers pueden elegir su disfraz menos tu Larry el tuyo será de jigglypuff y todos con armas de videojuegos en vez de reales Larry tu arma será un micrófono  
Para las chicas: Resuelvan una serie de crímenes como en Mentes Criminales, Elementary, CSI Miami, Ncis, etc y descubran quién se comió mi chocolate que deje en la mesa culpo a Corey y Larry pero más a Freedy de cinco noches con Freedy  
Para Laney: Disfrasate de Mario bros y Kin de luigui mientas salvas a Corey disfrazado de la princesa peach y haces pizzas al mismo tiempo con spiderman de invitado  
Para todos: Entren dentro del juego cinco noches con Freedy y ayúdenme a conseguir una cita romántica con Chika- dice Karla dejando de leer.  
Lenny: No, nunca en mi vida e violado grillos- dice Lenny confundido por la pregunta.  
Mina: Supongo que... Haría que la banda de Corey sea la mejor de todas- dice Mina nerviosa.  
Carrie: ¿Y que hay acerca de mi banda?- dice Carrie enojada  
Mina: Ummm, tienes razon- dice Mina nerviosa.  
Corey: No hace falta que hagas eso Mina... Por que ya somos la mejor banda del mundo- dice Corey feliz.  
Carie: ¿Que estas tratando de decir Riffin?- dice Carrie enojada.  
Corey: Trató de decir que...- fue interrumpido por Karla.  
Karla: Perdon por "interrumpir",su pelea pero aquí hay un programa que seguir- dice Karla feliz.  
Corey y Carrie: Okay- dicen ambos enojados.  
Corey: Ummm, buena pregunta... Pero enterraría los cadáveres cerca de la casa de Nick Mallory, por que ¿quien quiere estar en la prisión de peluches? me han contado que es un lugar horrible- dice Corey con un escalofrío.  
Nick: Nick Mallory dice que haría lo mismo... Aunque ahora que Nick Mallory lo piensa... Nick no quiere ir a la cárcel de peluches- dice Nick.

Laney: Kon si haces eso procura dormir los ojos abiertos- dice Laney con cara asesina.  
Kon: Que bueno que nunca tendré que hacer eso- dice Kon nervioso y asustado.  
Lenny: Nunca digas nunca... Y menos en este programa- dice Lenny poniendo nervioso a Kon.  
Grojband: ¡The Walking Dead!- dicen emocionados.  
Newmans: ¡Beyond Tho Soul!- dicen emocionados.  
Daniela: ¡Minecraft!- dice emocionada.  
Los demás: ¡Life is Trange!- dicen emocionados.  
Karla: Bien... Ahora Daniela hablarle a los minions- dice Karla dándole un silbato.  
Daniela le quita el silbato y lo sopla, pero no emite ningún sonido.  
Kon: Eso no hizo ningún ruido... ¿Esta roto?- pregunta Kon confundido.  
Kin: No esta roto, es un silbato especial que solo los minions pueden oir- dice Kin quitándole el silbato a Daniela.  
Segundos después llegan los minions.  
Karla: Mina diles el plan que tienes pensado hacer- dice Karla.  
Mina: Bien...- dice Mina nerviosa, pero el plan lo susurra para que solo la oigan los minions. -Bien... Ahora- grita Mina.  
Y los minions rodean a Nick Mallory y lo llevan hacia Mina y Trina tenia una cara de enojo pero se empezó a acercar a Kon y empezaba a reír nerviosamente.  
Y cuando Nick estaba muy cerca de Mina, Mina lo beso. Trina respiraba agitadamente y estaba roja por el enojo.  
Trina: N-no me im-importa y-yo tengo a Kon- dice mientras abrazaba a Kon.  
Karla: Bien minions... Pueden retirarse- dice Karla mientras los minions dejaban caer a Nick Mallory y se iban del garaje.  
Karla: Bien chicos... Vallan a robar el banco- dice Karla emocionada por ver lo que iba a pasar.  
Lenny: Pero ¿por que me tengo que vestir de ese personaje? Es... Redondo... Pequeño... Y rosa- dice Lenny enojado.  
Karla: Solo vallan se a cambiar- dice Karla.  
Chicos: Okay- dicen resignados.  
Después de un rato salen los chicos disfrazados.  
Corey era Mario, Lenny era jigglypuff, Kin era Diddy Kong, Kon era Donkey Kong y Nick era Samus.  
*En el banco*  
Corey: Pon todo el dinero que tengan el la bolsa- dice Corey con una bolsa en una mano y en la otra tenia una bola de fuego.  
Lenny: Agh... Este traje pica mucho, y no me puedo mover bien- dice Lenny quien esta lado de Corey.  
Corey: Shhh, calla Lenny- dice Corey. -¡Kin, Kon dejen de jugar!- les grita Corey. Mientras Kin y Kon se estaban dando cachetadas.  
Kin: Pero es divertido… Auch! No tan fuerte Kon- dice Kin tocándose su cachete.  
Kon: Lo siento Kin... Auch! Eso dolió Kin- dice Kon tocándose su cachete.  
Corey: ¿Y Nick?- pregunta Corey.  
Lenny: Por aya- dice Lenny apuntando con dificultad (por el traje) hacia atras. Y Nick estaba platicando con unas chicas.  
Corey: Agh... ¿Ya termino?- le pregunta Corey al señor y el señor asiente con la cabeza asustado.  
Corey: Okay ¡Chicos vámonos!- grita Corey a lo que todos dieron corriendo al garaje.  
*En el garaje*  
Corey: Bien... Creo- dice Corey.  
Karla: Bien ya se pueden ir a...- fue interrumpida ya que los chicos se fueron corriendo a cambiarse.  
*5 minutos después*  
Corey: Odiaba esa ropa- dice Corey enojado.  
Karla: Bien... Para el siguiente reto… mañana lo haremos adiós- diemce Karla mientras salia con Rebeca, Polett, Daniela y Johana.  
*Al día siguiente*  
Era una tarde tranquila en Peaceville en la residencia Beff.  
Carrie: Hoy es un buen día para no hacer nada- dice Carrie mientras se sienta en el sillón de la sala de su casa y se ponía sus audífonos y empezaba a cantar -  
Welcome to New York  
It's been waiting for you  
Welcome to New York  
Welcome to New York- cantaba alegremente Carrie.  
Cuando de repente llega Laney con Kim, Konnie, Trina, Kate, Ally, Mina, Karla, Rebeca, Daniela, Emily, Johana y Polett, y Carrie se sobresalta del susto.  
Carrie: Chicas casi me matan del susto- dice Carrie sobresaltada mientras se quitaba los audífonos.  
Laney: Lo siento Carrie pero... Ya es hora- dice Laney mientras tras se pone unos lentes oscuros.  
Carrie: It the show time- dice mientras se pone unos lentes oscuros.  
Laney: ¿Y por que lo dices en ingles?- pregunta Laney confundida mientras se quita los lentes.  
Carrie: Emmm, tal vez la pregunta es ¿por que no?- dice Carrie feliz.  
Laney: Emmm, buen punto... Creo- dice Laney confundida y todas suben a las escaleras.  
Y de la nada sale un fondo blanco con letras en color negro "El increíble y extraordinario caso de ¿Quien se comió el chocolate de Kurt?" y abajo salen las chicas con trajes y simulando pistolas con sus manos.  
Bajan todas de las escaleras con trajes, lentes oscuros y con el pelo recogido en un chongo.  
Carrie: Ahora ¿quien es la víctima?- pregunta Carrie mientras presiona un botón y toda la sala cambia a un centro de investigación.  
Kim: Emmm, Kurt- dice mientras saca una foto de Kurt  
Laney: Bueno...- saca unos papeles- aquí dice que le robaron su chocolate y aquí dice que culpa a Corey, Lenny y Fredy de cinco noches en Fredy- dice Laney mientras leía el papel.  
Karla: Tenemos tres sospechosos- dice mientras se para alado de una pizarra y están tres fotos -Corey y Lenny- señala la foto de Corey y Lenny.  
Konnie: Y Fredy- dice mientras señala la foto de Fredy en la pizarra.  
Carrie: Primero vamos a hablar con Kurt- dice Carrie mientras salen corriendo.  
Se encuentran a Kurt en la calle enfrente de una tienda de videojuegos.  
Kim: Emmm, ¿eres Kurt?- dice Kim confundida.  
Kurt: Si, soy Kurt, vienen por lo de mi chocolate no?- dice Kurt mientras se empieza a poner triste.  
Carrie: Si, pero no te preocupes vamos a nuestra sala de interrogación para hablar y poder resolver tu caso- dice Carrie mientras salen de la tienda con Kurt.  
Llegan a la casa de Carrie, y entran a la casa.  
Kurt: Woow, de fuera parece solo un casa común- dice Kurt sorprendido.  
Carrie: Si, es algo asombroso- dice Carrie  
Kate: Bien... La sala de interrogación esta por aya vamos- dice mientras señala un cuarto y se dirigen hacia el cuarto  
*en en cuarto*

Carrie: Bien Kurt, exactamente cuanta nos que ocurrió esa mañana?- dice Carrie seria.

Kurt: Bueno pues yodo comenzó cuando...

*Flashback*

Era una manan tranquila en casa de Kurt, el estaba en el comedor de su casa comiendo un cereal mientras contemplaba una barra de chocolate.

Kurt: Te comeré en cuando termine mi desayuno- dice Kurt feliz, al terminar su cereal se para y lo deja en el lavaplatos y regresa al comedor.

Kurt: Ahora si, te podre comer- dice Kurt feliz.

Cerro los ojos y agarro la barra de chocolate y la mordió... Pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba.

Kurt: Y mi barra de chocolate donde esta? Desapareció ¡NOOOOOO!

*Fin del flashback*

Carrie: Y hay fue donde decidiste llamar a la A.C.C.D.C- dice Carrie comprendiendo.

Kurt: Exacto... Solo que siempre me e preguntado que significa A.C.C.D.C?- pregunta Kurt confundió.

Laney:Agencia Contra Crímenes De Comida- dice Laney feliz.

Kurt: Ohhhh, bueno tengo a tres sospechos a Corey, Lenny y Freddy- dice Kurt.

Karla: ¡A casa de Corey!- dice Todas salen corriendo hacia casa de Corey.

*En casa de Corey*

Corey y Lenny estaban en el garaje de la casa de Corey, ambos estaban viendo telehit con la musica a todo volumen.

Y Corey y Lenny cantaban y bailaban xD

Corey y Lenny: ?I don't know about you but im feeling 22?

?Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you

Las chicas ya habían llegado pero Corey y Lenny no se habían dado cuenta de que ellas habían llegado y siguieron cantando y bailando xD

?You don't know about me but I bet you want to?

?Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22?

Carrie: Interrumpimos algo?- pregunto Carrie confundida y aguantaba la risa al igual que todas.

Ellos dejaron de bailar y Corey agarro el control de la televisión y le bajo todo el volumen y aventó el control al sofá.

Lenny: ¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunta Lenny sonrojado.

Laney: Queremos hacerles unas preguntas- dice Laney riendo.

Corey: De acuerdo- dice Corey sonrojado.

Carrie: Tendremos que ir a mi cada- dice Carrie aun riendo.

Lenny y Corey asienten sonroja dos.

*En la casa de Carrie*

Kim: Tenemos que ir al la sala de interrogación vamos- dice Kim mientras señalaba al cuarto.

Corey y Lenny asienten.

*En la sala de interrogación*

Karla: Bien... Que remos preguntarles ¿dinde estuvieron esta mañana entre las 9 y 10 de la mañana?- pregunta Karla.

Lenny y Corey se miran mutuamente nerviosos y levemente sonroja dos.

Emily: Respondan- dice Emily enojada mientras golpea la mesa.

Corey: Estábamos en... Mi casa- dice Corey nervioso.

Laney: Prueben lo- dice Laney desafiante.

Corey: No nos obliguen a enseñarles que estábamos haciendo por favor- dice Corey con la cabeza hacia abajo no y levemente sonrojado.

Trina: Como obligarnos a enseñarnos a...- Laney se pone a pensar un poco -. Claro la cámara de seguridad que hay dentro de la casa- dice Trina recordando.

Carrie: Muestra nos la grabación- dice Carrie enojada.

Lenny y Corey: ¡No!- dicen al mismo tiempo levantándose de sus asientos.

Rebeca: ¿Porque no?- pregunta poniendo nerviosos a Corey y Lenny.

Corey: *suspiro* de acuerdo- dice Corey nervioso.

Lenny: ¡Pero Corey!- dice alterado Lenny.

Corey: No hay otra salida- dice Corey con la cabeza baja.

Lenny: *suspiro* agh creo que tienes razón- dice bajando la cabeza.

Carrie: A casa de Corey- dice Carrie feliz.

*En casa de Corey*

Corey estaba buscando el vídeo en la computadora nervioso, y Lenny también.

Corey: Bien, aquí esta el vídeo de lo que hicimos- dice Corey nervioso.

Karla: Bien... A verlo- dice Karla mientras reproducía el vídeo.

*En el vídeo*

Se ve a Corey y Lenny en la sala de la casa de Corey, Lenny estaba vestido de Laney.

Corey: Lo siento Laney, pero la verdad es que yo t-te a-a... Agh Lenny si no puedo ni decírtelo a ti vestido de Laney ¿como quieres que se le diga en persona?- dice Corey desesperado.

Lenny: Vamos puedes hacerlo, solo tienes que ir y decírselo no creo que sea tan difícil decirle que te gusta- dice Lenny enojado.

Corey: Haber intentemos lo contigo, ahora yo seré Carrie para que veas que es difícil decirlo- dice Corey enojado.

Lenny: Bien... Pero iré a quitarme la peluca, es muy incómoda- dice Lenny enojado.

Corey: Bien iré a cambiarme- dice Corey enojado.

*5 minutos después*

Se ve a Corey vestido como Carrie y Lenny no traía la peluca.

Lenny: Carrie yo t-te t-t-te... Agh odio admitir que tienes razón- dice Lenny enojado.

Corey: Te lo dije- dice Corey cruzado de brazos.

*Fin del vídeo*

Carrie y Laney estaban súper sonrojadas por saber que Lenny y Corey estaban enamorados de ellas.

Y Lenny y Corey estaban súper avergonzados.

Kim: Nunca creí que una persona se pudiera poner tan roja- dice Kim en forma de burla y todos se rieron a excepción de Carrie, Lenny, Corey y Laney que no dejaban de estar rojos.

Polett: Pues la hora indica que no fueron ellos los que robaron el chocolate de Kurt- dice Polett.

Karla: Pero... Prueba que Corey esta enamorado de Laney y Lenny enamorado de Carrie- dice Karla emocionada.

A lo que los cuatro se sonrojaran a mas no poder.

Carrie: Bueno... Nos tenemos que ir para seguir el caso- dice Carrie sonrojada.

Laney: Si... Exacto... Bueno... Nos vamos- dice Laney sonrojada saliendo de la casa de Corey, seguida por Carrie.  
Emily: Ummm, bueno nos vamos, adiós chicos- dice Emily mientras sale de la casa con las demás.  
Lenny: Te dije que era mala idea hacer eso- dice Lenny aun sonrojado.  
Corey: Ahora en adelante te haré caso- dice Corey sonrojado.  
Lenny: Aleluya!- dice Lenny alzando las manos.  
*Con las chicas en la A.C.C.D.C*  
Carrie: Laney... Así que le gustas a Corey- dice Carrie con cara picara y aun sonrojada.  
Laney: Carrie... Con que le gustas a Lenny... Como quiera ya sabia- dice Laney con mirada burlona al último.  
Carrie: ¿como que ya lo sabias?- pregunta Carrie confundida y sonrojada.  
Laney: Agh *suspiro* Era demasiado obvio, y aparte el me lo dijo- dice Laney burlona mente.  
Carrie: ¿Como que demasiado obvio?- pregunta Carrie inocentemente.  
Laney: Agh... Después te digo u ya llegaron las chicas- dice Laney frustrada.  
Las chicas llegaron y se fueron de nuevo con Kurt.  
*En el cuarto*  
Kurt: ¿Corey y Lenny se comieron mi chocolate?- pregunta Kurt ilusionado.  
Toda se ven entre si nerviosa. Diciéndose con la mirada "dile tu"  
Kurt: Awww, pero... ¿Aun queda Fredy no?- dice Kurt.  
Emily: Si, es cierto... Vamos a la pizzería- dice Emily emocionada.  
Laney: Ummm, una cosa... ¿Que haremos para que no nos maten?- pregunta Laney confundida.  
Daniela: Chica y yo somos... Algo así como "amigas"... Bueno mas bien me debe muchos favores así que estaríamos bien- dice Daniela confiada.  
Rebeca: ¿Y crees que Fredy te diga la verdad?- pregunta Rebeca.  
Daniela: Chica lo obligara- dice Daniela confiada.  
Carrie: Bien... Vamos- dice Carrie emocionada.  
*En la pizzería*  
Se ven a las chicas sentadas en la pizzería comiendo pizza y Chica les daba la pizza.  
Daniela: Ahora vamos al grano chica- dice Daniela seria.  
Chica: Si ¿que nececitas?- pregunto Chica.  
Daniela: Pues... Necesito que traigas a Fredy para sacar alguna información- dice Daniela seria.  
Chica: Okay enseguida... ¡Freddy ven aquí!- grita Chica a lo que Freddy llega rápidamente.  
Freddy: ¿que paso?- pregunta Freddy.  
Chica: Acaso ¿hoy en la mañana te robaste un chocolate?... Y no te atrevas a mentirme- dice Chica amenazante.  
Freddy: No- dice Freddy neenojada.  
Chica: Prueba lo- dice Chica enojada.  
Freddy: Pregunta le al de vigilancia- dice Freddy nervioso.  
Chica: Agh... Bien vamos- dice Chica enojada.  
Daniela: Okay- dice Daniela.  
*En la oficina de seguridad*  
Chica: Hola- dice Chica como si nada pero el señor de vigilancia salto sobresaltado de su silla y se escondió debajo de su escritorio -quiero ver las grabaciones de hoy a las 10- dice Chica a lo que el guardia asustado puso en un monitor las grabaciones.  
Daniela: Bien... Estamos cerca de resolver en misterio- dice Daniela ansiosa mientras se reproduce el vídeo.  
*Después del vídeo*  
Todas: ¿¡Es encerio!?  
Laney: No hicieron absolutamente nada... Literalmente- dice Laney enojada.  
Carrie: Bien pero... Si no fueron Corey y Lenny... Ni Freddy... ¿Quien fue?- pregunta Carrie confundida.  
*Silencio incómodo*  
Emily: ¿Kurt tendrá cámaras en su casa?- pregunta Emily.  
Todas: ¡Vamos con Kurt!- dicen todas rápidamente y salieron corriendo a la A.C.C.D.C (Agencia Contra Crímenes De Comida xD)  
Chica: De nada- grita Chica sarcásticamente.  
Todas: ¡Gracias!- dicen todas gritando a lo lejos.  
*En la A.C.C.D.C*  
Todas llegaron muy cansadas pero Kurt aun seguía allí así que fueron hacia el para preguntarle.  
Carrie: Kurt... Una pequeña duda- pregunta Carrie cansada.  
Kurt: ¿Cual?- pregunta Kurt.  
Laney: De casualidad... ¿¡No tendrás cámaras dentro de tu casa!?- pregunta Laney toda alterada y desesperada.  
Konnie: Tranquila Laney- dice Konnie. -Responde- dice Konnie.  
Kurt: Ummm, ohh si... Tenegi una en la cocina- dice Kurt inocentemente.  
Todas: ¿¡Por que no lo dijiste antes!?- preguntas todas alteradas.  
Kurt: Lo había olvidado- dice Kurt riendo nerviosamente.  
Karla: No importa... Vamos a ver las grabaciones- dice Karla intentando calmarse.  
Kurt: Si... Vamos- dice Kurt.  
*En casa de Kurt*  
Kurt: Listo... Aquí esta- dice Kurt.  
*Después del vídeo*  
Todas gritaron de desesperación y Kurt solo se reía nerviosamente.  
Johana:¿¡Kurt tu te comiste el chocolate!?- pregunta Johana desesperada.  
Kurt: Tal vez- dice Kurt nervioso.  
Carrie: Bueno... Ya... No importa resolvimos el caso- dice Carrie optimista.  
Karla: Bien... De vuelta al programa- dice Karla emocionada mientras salia humo y mágicamente regresaron al garaje -Bien Laney ahora te tienes que dizfrazar de Mario Bross- dice Karla felix.

Laney: Agh… esta bien- dice Laney enojada mientras se va a cabiar.

*Con las chicas en la A.C.C.D.C*  
Carrie: Laney... Así que le gustas a Corey- dice Carrie con cara picara y aun sonrojada.  
Laney: Carrie... Con que le gustas a Lenny... Como quiera ya sabia- dice Laney con mirada burlona al último.  
Carrie: ¿como que ya lo sabias?- pregunta Carrie confundida y sonrojada.  
Laney: Agh *suspiro* Era demasiado obvio, y aparte el me lo dijo- dice Laney burlona mente.  
Carrie: ¿Como que demasiado obvio?- pregunta Carrie inocentemente.  
Laney: Agh... Después te digo u ya llegaron las chicas- dice Laney frustrada.  
Las chicas llegaron y se fueron de nuevo con Kurt.  
*En el cuarto*  
Kurt: ¿Corey y Lenny se comieron mi chocolate?- pregunta Kurt ilusionado.  
Toda se ven entre si nerviosa. Diciéndose con la mirada "dile tu"  
Kurt: Awww, pero... ¿Aun queda Fredy no?- dice Kurt.  
Emily: Si, es cierto... Vamos a la pizzería- dice Emily emocionada.  
Laney: Ummm, una cosa... ¿Que haremos para que no nos maten?- pregunta Laney confundida.  
Daniela: Chica y yo somos... Algo así como "amigas"... Bueno mas bien me debe muchos favores así que estaríamos bien- dice Daniela confiada.  
Rebeca: ¿Y crees que Fredy te diga la verdad?- pregunta Rebeca.  
Daniela: Chica lo obligara- dice Daniela confiada.  
Carrie: Bien... Vamos- dice Carrie emocionada.  
*En la pizzería*  
Se ven a las chicas sentadas en la pizzería comiendo pizza y Chika les daba la pizza.  
Daniela: Ahora vamos al grano chica- dice Daniela seria.  
Chica: Si ¿que nececitas?- pregunto Chika.  
Daniela: Pues... Necesito que traigas a Fredy para sacar alguna información- dice Daniela seria.  
Chica: Okay enseguida... ¡Freddy ven aquí!- grita Chika a lo que Freddy llega rápidamente.  
Freddy: ¿que paso?- pregunta Freddy.  
Chica: Acaso ¿hoy en la mañana te robaste un chocolate?... Y no te atrevas a mentirme- dice Chika amenazante.  
Freddy: No- dice Freddy neenojada.  
Chica: Prueba lo- dice Chika enojada.  
Freddy: Pregunta le al de vigilancia- dice Freddy nervioso.  
Chica: Agh... Bien vamos- dice Chica enojada.  
Daniela: Okay- dice Daniela.  
*En la oficina de seguridad*  
Chica: Hola- dice Chika como si nada pero el señor de vigilancia salto sobresaltado de su silla y se escondió debajo de su escritorio -quiero ver las grabaciones de hoy a las 10- dice Chika a lo que el guardia asustado puso en un monitor las grabaciones.  
Daniela: Bien... Estamos cerca de resolver en misterio- dice Daniela ansiosa mientras se reproduce el vídeo.  
*Después del vídeo*  
Todas: ¿¡Es encerio!?  
Laney: No hicieron absolutamente nada... Literalmente- dice Laney enojada.  
Carrie: Bien pero... Si no fueron Corey y Lenny... Ni Freddy... ¿Quien fue?- pregunta Carrie confundida.  
*Silencio incómodo*  
Emily: ¿Kurt tendrá cámaras en su casa?- pregunta Emily.  
Todas: ¡Vamos con Kurt!- dicen todas rápidamente y salieron corriendo a la A.C.C.D.C (Agencia Contra Crímenes De Comida xD)  
Chica: De nada- grita Chica sarcásticamente.  
Todas: ¡Gracias!- dicen todas gritando a lo lejos.  
*En la A.C.C.D.C*  
Todas llegaron muy cansadas pero Kurt aun seguía allí así que fueron hacia el para preguntarle.  
Carrie: Kurt... Una pequeña duda- pregunta Carrie cansada.  
Kurt: ¿Cual?- pregunta Kurt.  
Laney: De casualidad... ¿¡No tendrás cámaras dentro de tu casa!?- pregunta Laney toda alterada y desesperada.  
Konnie: Tranquila Laney- dice Konnie. -Responde- dice Konnie.  
Kurt: Ummm, ohh si... Tenegi una en la cocina- dice Kurt inocentemente.  
Todas: ¿¡Por que no lo dijiste antes!?- preguntas todas alteradas.  
Kurt: Lo había olvidado- dice Kurt riendo nerviosamente.  
Karla: No importa... Vamos a ver las grabaciones- dice Karla intentando calmarse.  
Kurt: Si... Vamos- dice Kurt.  
*En casa de Kurt*  
Kurt: Listo... Aquí esta- dice Kurt.  
*Después del vídeo*  
Todas gritaron de desesperación y Kurt solo se reía nerviosamente.  
Johana:¿¡Kurt tu te comiste el chocolate!?- pregunta Johana desesperada.  
Kurt: Tal vez- dice Kurt nervioso.  
Carrie: Bueno... Ya... No importa resolvimos el caso- dice Carrie optimista.  
Karla: Bien... De vuelta al programa- dice Karla emocionada mientras salia humo y mágicamente regresaron al garaje.  
Daniela:Bien... Y la cita Con Chika ya esta- dice Daniela feliz.

Karla: Ahora sigue Emily The killer..  
Corey: ya vista la película del conjuro o la de anabelle, y si la respuesta es no, miedoso nivel dios 1000000000%  
Laney,Carrie y Kim: Laney viste te de clockwork, Carrie tu viste te de jane y the killer y Kim tu vistete de sally  
Corey, Larry y Kin: Corey tu viste te de ticci toby, Larry tu viste te de jeff the killer y Kin tu viste te de ben drowned  
Kim y Kin: besen se hasta que se queden sin aire  
Corey y Laney: lo mismo que Kin y Kim  
Larry te reto a que veas la película de la ouija  
Kon: a que no te comes 2 toneladas de takis  
Laney y Corey: vean los vídeo que hice en mi canal de youtube me llamo emily the killer y digan me que opinan- termina de leer Karla.  
Corey: Si ya la vi... ¡Odio a las muñecas malditas!- dice Corey asustado escondiéndose atrás de Laney.  
Karla: Ya oyeron a cambiarse- dice Karla señalando el armario.  
Laney, Carrie y Kim: Vamos- dicen resignadas.  
Karla: Ustedes también- dice señalando a Corey, Lenny y Kin.  
Corey, Lenny y Kin: Okay- dicen resignados.  
*5 minutos después*  
Salen todos con sus respectivas ropas.  
Karla: Bien... Kin... Kim, ya saben que hacer- dice Karla feliz.  
Kin y Kim se dan un beso y cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron sonroja dos.  
Laney: Okay, si no hay de otra- dice Laney sonrojada.  
Corey se ha cerco a Laney y la beso hasta que por falta de aire se separaron sonroja dos.  
Lenny: Awww... Bueno pues ya que- dice Lenny temblando mientras se iba a la computadora que estaba en el garaje.  
*Después de la película*  
Lenny: Jamás volveré a ver esa película- dice Lenny temblando.  
Corey: Buh- le grita Corey a Lenny.  
Lenny: Ahhh- grita Lenny como niñita de 5 años asustada xD  
Corey: Siii ¡Venganza!- grita Corey.  
Kon: Si me los como- dice Kon mientras arrastraba una montaña de takis y se los comía -te lo dije- dice Kon confiado.  
Karla: Bueno... Esto es todo por hoy, las preguntas y retos que me faltaron saldran en el siguiente capitulo... ¡Gracias a todos por venir!- dice Karla feliz mientras cierra la puerta del garaje.


End file.
